What The Future Holds
by Arrrbie
Summary: Garrus has come across an old friend, and she's not in the best of situations. Shepard is trying to deal with a mysterious illness while trying not to worry anyone... But something big is coming. Eventually GarrusxOC, ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Red. Black. Orange. Explosions from either side, overwhelming his line of sight. As he turned round every corner, more and more explosions occurred, sending him flying feet away every so often. His back ached and his sides burned, like acid was making its way through his skin to the bone. His dark skin was near black from the ashes, and his lungs felt like exploding. Screams were deafening him, feminine and masculine alike. Feet moving as fast as they could, the Commander raced from the cockpit, he looked left and right. No one was in sight, yet the screaming wouldn't stop. He could see Collectors swarming in from the research lab and weapons unit. Where were Jacob and Mordin? What happened to everyone down below, in engineering?

"_SHEPARD_!"

The voice, although far away, was recognisable, but he didn't know where she was. Could he hear Samara from the engineering deck? She sounded like she was in pain, and in return it made his heart break. Before he could reach the elevators, the collectors had swarmed in from either side, shooting at him, but always missing. Despite this, his body was in pain. He felt like he was going to implode. The Normandy was basically breaking in half, and Paris wondered just how many Collector ships were outside. As he moved to jump over the controls to race through the map, he heard something familiar and terrifying. Seeker Swarms. They came through the shafts, piled together like one giant bug. He could hear them coming from all sorts of directions, and a Collector's laugh echoing throughout the Normandy. They must have breached the inter coms. He tried to run for the elevator before the swarm could get him, but somehow the controls had disappeared from his sides and a Collector Drone had grabbed him by the shoulder, pinning him down to his knees. Paris struggled, but his arms were weak and he could see the swarms coming for him.

"_SHEPARD, PLEASE!"_

Garrus. He could hear Garrus. In trouble. In pain.

"_YOU CAN'T ABANDON US!"_

Jack's voice was becoming faint, as if she were flying away through space, like a flower caught in the wind. Paris attempted to resist, gritting his teeth, but the seeker swarms were coming closer. They grouped around him, their tiny 'feet' making his skin crawl. He could feel dozens of stingers piercing his skin. Arms, legs, it didn't matter. They were everywhere. But instead of freezing him, they caused so much pain it was unbearable. Paris couldn't hold it in any longer. He thrashed his head back as he screamed, trying to get away from the Collector Drones, but it was too late. He could feel his body freezing and the swarms buzzing around him, blinding him, ready to take him away. The elevator door opened slowly and Tali rushed towards him, although no matter how quick she moved, she seemed to stay in one place.

"_PARIS_!"

Jumping up, Paris clung to the soft, royal blue sheets beneath him. Sweat ran down his jaw and he looked around desperately, slowly taking in his surroundings. The captain's quarters was spacious, but dark and it made him feel nervous.

"Lights on." he murmured, putting his knees to his chest. As his room filled with light, he let his eyes wander, checking the corners and the shadows. Arms cuddling his knees, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Those nightmares were recurring more and more often. Collectors burning the Normandy. His friends and loved ones there, but out of reach. Out of sight. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on his knees, staying silent. EDI appeared by the door, staying quiet for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Do you require anything, Paris?"

The use of his first name was odd, but he looked up at EDI, shaking his head. EDI waited, and Paris looked at her again.

"What time is it?"

"It is currently three oh five am."

Paris nodded and stood up, changing into a Cerberus shirt and pants. Sliding on his boots, he walked towards the elevator.

"You seem uneasy, Paris." EDI commented.

"Bad sleep." he explained, clasping his hands behind his back as the elevator moved down to the third level. It was odd to walk out the Normandy and, for once, have no one there. But he didn't need to worry about getting them back, they were all there in the crew's quarters, getting the rest they deserved. Sitting down at one of the mess tables, he clasped his dark hands together and stared at his fingers. His skin was rough, but he noticed something more worrying. It was very slight, but he could see it.

His arms were shaking. Clinging to his hands, he looked up, surprised to see Garrus standing there.

"Didn't mean to scare you." the Turian smiled, sitting down opposite Paris, "Rough sleep?"

"The nightmares are getting worse." he admitted, looking at his friend sadly, "Any suggestions?"

"I'm sure someone can help you in the Citadel." he recommended after some thought, "Maybe even Omega."

Paris raised an eyebrow at the second suggestion, but he didn't question Garrus. He looked down at his hands, interlocking his fingers to try and stop the shaking, but by the look Garrus was giving him, Paris knew he had already noticed.

"Jacob and I will come with you." he nodded, "Omega has Mordin's assistant, right? He'll be glad to help after you saved him."

Paris looked down at his hands, and then looked up at Garrus. He trusted his friend, and Garrus was merely genuinely concerned about his well being. A small smile snuck onto Paris' lips and he nodded, tightening his grip on his hands.

"Right. We'll check Omega first." he concluded, "EDI."

"Yes, Paris?"

"What was the name of Mordin's assistant again?" Paris asked, smirking confidently at Garrus as the pair got to their feet. There was a moment of silence as EDI processed and searched for the information.

"Daniel."

"Thank you very much. Tell Joker to head for Omega."

"Omega?" a curious female voice piped up, and the two men turned to see Tali approaching. She had obviously come up from the engines, "Why are we going there?"

"I just need to pick up some things. Maybe a few updates for armour." Paris sent her a pained smile. He could never tell what Tali was thinking, and it annoyed him. But part of him adored the mysteriousness. Tali walked over to the table, crossing her arms and raised her chin slightly.

"Oh really?" she said, her tone letting her disbelief come across clearly, "And who's going with you?"

"I am. And Jacob." Garrus interjected, and as Tali looked at him out of politeness, Paris hid his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Paris usually didn't approve of such a casual stance, but the shaking was getting too much, "It's more of a gentleman's day out, you see."

"Hm." Tali nodded, and for a moment Paris thought she was going to find a way to come with them. But instead she looked at Paris and he straightened up a little now that her attention was on him, and he could feel her smiling at him. It was much more comforting than seeing her body distorted in pain and anguish like in his dream.

"I would like you to pick up some things for me." she requested, "I shall write them down. If you just hand it to Marsh in the Omega Market, he'll know what they are."

"Of course, anything for you." Tali nodded and said good bye to them both and turned, obviously eager to gain some slumber. Paris hesitated, glancing at Garrus. The Turian looked at him and gestured for him to follow Tali, and Paris hurriedly did so.

"Tali, hold the elevator." Paris called, "We were just finishing up there."

Tali nodded and looked at him as he stepped in.

"Have you seen Gabriella and Kenneth?" she asked and Paris hesitated, shaking his head, and Tali nodded, "They must be resting, then."

"Tali." Paris began, and the Quarian looked at him curiously, frowning beneath her mask. Paris hesitated, wondering how to choose his words, "I… I've been having these nightmares. It's nerve wracking."

"Nightmares?" Tali repeated, "I didn't think you would be afraid of a few made up stories in your head."

"Heh." Paris nodded. He had a feeling Tali would take that route, "I know, but these… It feels so real. I don't know. It's affecting me."

Tali stepped forward, taking his hand. Her glove was surprisingly warm, and he let a small smile creep onto his face. Tali looked at him, tilting her head a little as she spoke.

"I'm here to help you." she stated, "If you want anything, then come to me. You don't need to keep that a secret… Don't be afraid to show a weakness, if that is what you can call it." she shrugged a little, and Paris' smile widened and he nodded firmly, giving her hand a grateful squeeze. The door opened and Tali took him into the engine room, where she picked up a data pad and began to write a list of what she needed. Paris looked round, hearing the almost silent hum of the engine. He could hear footsteps trampling around near by, and assumed it was Jack down below.

"Here." Tali turned, handing the data pad to Paris. The commander nodded, reading it over. He could never understand engineering mumbo-jumbo, and so would rely on Marsh in Omega to understand for him. He looked at Tali again, reaching up and stroking the cheek of her mask affectionately, and she put a hand over his, interlocking their fingers.

"When will you ever rest?" Paris asked, and Tali allowed a small laugh to escape, lowering his hand to his side and turning to the controls, although still spoke to him.

"When things are perfect for me." she answered, and Paris laughed and nodded. He said his sweet good byes and exited the engine room, gazing through the window for a moment to look at the cargo hold. He hesitated, rubbing his chin before walking to the elevator and allowed the doors to close before pressing the button for the captain's quarters. He could try again, now that he felt a huge weight of guilt lifted from his shoulders. At least until they reached Omega.

"Paris, we have reached Omega. Jacob and Garrus are waiting for you at the main airlock." EDI's voice echoed in his head, and Paris grit his teeth before sitting up and nodding, rubbing his head.

"I'll be there in five." he stated, pushing himself to his feet and towards his armour.

"So, we're in then out?" Jacob asked as they walked onto the main entrance to Omega, looking at the crowded streets. The dank air and the mysterious but unpleasant smell invaded his nostrils, and Paris made a small face before looking round and walking along.

"Yep. But I have to get some things for Tali, too." Paris nodded, rubbing a hand with a nervous frown and walked for the Omega Market, Garrus glancing round with a small frown. He could hear a ruckus happening somewhere, but the noise died down and he turned his head to look at the assortment of items Marsh had for sale.

"Hey, Tali needs some of these." Paris asked, taking out the data pad and showing it to him. Marsh read it over and nodded, taking the pad as a reminder and began sorting the items out into a small pile. Paris straightened up, arching his back as he stretched.

"You feeling alright, Paris?" Jacob asked, "Your hands are shaking like crazy."

"I just need a few things from Mordin's old assistant, then I'll be fine." Paris reassured, "It's just a little thing."

Jacob sent Garrus a glance, and Garrus gave him a knowing look. Jacob nodded and looked round Omega curiously, hoping this wouldn't take too long. Omega was a filthy place, filled with conmen and killers. Paris looked at his friends, then back at Marsh.

"This is it. That'll be 76,000 credits." he said with a sly smirk. Paris frowned, nodding and giving over the credits with ease, and the Batarian looked almost disappointed.

"Have them transported to the Normandy." Paris said, and Marsh nodded. The spectre turned and looked at Garrus and Jacob, who nodded and the trio began to walk for the entrance that led to the clinic, but something got in their way; shots. Red hot bullets almost singed Jacob's suit, and they turned, removing their guns immediately, although Paris found himself fumbling and the last to have his gun out. A figure ran past them at an impressive speed, her dark fuchsia hair flying in the air behind her. Garrus watched her go, his eyes widening in realisation.

"Wait!" he called after her, and Paris snapped his head round at Garrus.

"You know her?" he asked, but just as he did, four men ran past them, shouting after the woman. Garrus nodded and raced after the figures, stopping once he was on level with them, and Jacob thrust a hand forward, sending one of them flying into the air and over the edge of the balcony. He screamed wildly, and the woman raced for one of the taxis.

"Stop!" Garrus shouted, but she paid no heed. Garrus grunted, aiming his sniper rifle and firing at one of the men chasing her, getting him in the shoulder blade. He fell forward onto one knee and turned, glaring at Garrus. Shepard raced onward, barrelling through a group of civilians and firing at them, but his shots missed and hit the taxi the woman was trying to get into. She snapped her head round, glaring at them and kicking back one man that got too close, cursing at them. She faltered for a second when she spotted Garrus running for her, but quickly closed the door and the car hovered into the air before flying off. A man turned, glaring before speaking into an ear piece and grabbed his wounded friend, fleeing into the Afterlife. Paris took in deep breaths, a sharp pain shooting through his chest. He leaned on a wall, and resorted to falling to one knee, resting his gun on the ground.

"Paris! Are you alright?" Jacob demanded, rushing to help his commander, "What's wrong? Are you wounded?"

"No, there's just… A pain in my chest." Paris admitted, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. Jacob helped him to his feet, picking up his weapon and Garrus watched the taxi disappear into the distance before looking at Shepard, his face quickly changing from guilt to concern. He rushed over and Paris tried to haul himself up, Jacob taking his arm.

"Paris, we need to get you to Mordin's old assistant!" Jacob insisted, and Garrus nodded.

"Agreed, we'll have no more distractions. Come on!" he urged. He took the pistol from Jacob and Jacob put Paris's arm over his shoulders to take as much pressure off of the man as possible. Paris grit his teeth, another hand gripping his armour, trying to deal with the pain. His team mates led him down the steps, through the doors, round the corner, and through the next set of doors.

"The clinic has been expanded since your last visit, Paris." EDI explained through his radio, "It should be easier to get to it, now."

Paris merely groaned in pain, and Garrus led the way down the complex maze of apartments. Now that the plague was gone, the place seemed alive. People were standing by doors, talking heartily, while others walked around without a care in the world. Most, if not all, people stepped out of the way when they saw Paris coming, and they promptly arrived at the clinic. It was spacious; the colours had changed from red to a calming blue, and there were not so many patients anymore. A young looking Batarian walked out, glanced at them, then passed by without a word. Jacob watched him leave, then looked at one of the women at the reception.

"I need to see Daniel right away!"

"This clinic has appointments, sir, I-"

"We don't have time for appointments, this is Commander Shepard! He's sick!" Jacob persisted, narrowing his eyes, "Tell Daniel who's here and let us through!"

The woman paused, but pressed a button and spoke through an intercom to Daniel.

"Shepard?" the voice questioned, but his dithering tone changed to professional, "Bring him through immediately!"

"Just go ahead, to your left and-" the woman tried to instruct the trio, but Garrus led the way easily. Paris coughed, covering his mouth as he leaned on Jacob and Daniel turned on his heel, frowning at the sight of his saviour. Once so bold, so noble. He gestured to the bed and Jacob helped Paris up onto the edge, and Paris grit his teeth.

"What hurts, Shepard?"

"My chest and my head." Paris hissed, "It's like I'm being shot a hundred times over."

"Right. Hold your arms out." Daniel ordered and Paris put his arms out in front of him, his hands shaking like a leaf. Paris glanced at his team mates, but their faces were masked with concern rather than belittlement. He didn't know why he expected it; but Paris always felt he had in image to keep up with, even to his crew. Despite knowing most of them for months now, he still believed that he needed to be the big powerful leader they saw him as at the beginning.

"Hm. Your heart rate is through the roof." Daniel took him from his daydreams, and Paris locked his dark eyes on the doctor's, "The stress of all this, uh, saving civilization as you know it stuff has really gotten to you. It could be some sort of posttraumatic stress disorder. Have you had trouble sleeping?"

"Yes." Paris answered swiftly, "But what… About the pains?"

"I'm not sure about that." Daniel stroked his beard, "It might be something not connected to the disorder, but neither are probably helping each other. I don't want to give you any official diagnosis, because I mean… You're Commander Shepard! You're too strong to get that sort of thing."

Paris said nothing this time, staring at his hands as he slowly rested them on his lap. Eventually the commander nodded, but the doctor's last words infested his mind. This was why he hated showing weakness to anyone. This was why he didn't go to Mordin or anyone at the beginning, before it got worse. He was an idol, a saviour. If he looked weak, then no one would have somebody to rely on. He felt like he let his crew down. Garrus glanced at his commander and hesitated, putting his pistol down next to him and Paris looked down at it before quickly putting it away.

"Thanks." he muttered, and Daniel moved away to a large wall-sized closet of medication, perhaps, and began to tap a translucent pad that came up in front of him. Garrus nodded a little and Jacob watched Daniel with a frown.

"This shot should stop the shaking for now, but I can't prescribe anything for the pain. My reserves are down at the moment." Daniel said as he returned, "I have a friend in the Redka Ward, he can supply you with something to get rid of the nightmares and hopefully the pain. His name is Olkeer T'riy."

Paris looked at the large shot. He winced as Daniel injected it through his neck, and waited as the liquid disappeared completely into his veins before looking at the doctor.

"How soon will it work?" he asked, attempting to rid the pain with sheer determination now.

"A few minutes. It's all I can give you now." Daniel answered apologetically, and Paris just nodded and rolled his shoulders before forcing himself to his feet. Jacob stepped forward to help him, but Paris held up his hand and he stayed where he was. Paris stumbled, shoulders slightly hunched over, and he made it to the door of the hallway.

"Thanks, Daniel." he called over his shoulder, and Garrus and Jacob gave a polite nod before following after their friend. Daniel waved nervously, letting out a low sigh of disappointment to himself once they were out of sight.

Paris strolled back out onto the promenade, the musty air invading his lungs. He coughed a little, but waved it off and walked towards one of the nearest taxis, where an old human was sitting in the driver seat.

"We need to go to Redka Ward." Paris demanded, and the driver nodded and flicked his cigarette out of his fingers and onto the ground.

"Yes, sir!" the man nodded, sensing the serious tone of the man and Paris got into the back, Jacob getting comfy in the front. When Garrus closed the last door, the taxi hovered in the air and flew off into the polluted Omega. The radio, although being interrupted by static now and then, was playing an interesting song. Paris wasn't one for music and so he wasn't cultured in that sort of thing, but even he could tell this song was, for lack of a better word, cheesy. The lyrics on the other hand, were a bit too saucy for his taste.

_Hold me, feel me, tie me up. I am your slave, do what you want. Hold me, touch me, you are my world, baby._

"Who is this?" Paris piped up, letting out a long breath as his chest tightened with every word. The driver took a quick glimpse at him before looking back ahead, avoiding collision with another car.

"Nadra N'Bushe! You never heard of her?" he said with a hoarse laugh, and Paris shook his head. Jacob glanced at the driver, then looked out the window. The lighting of Omega was changing from red to an odd violet.

"N'Bushe… Isn't that a politician name?" Jacob spoke up, "Jahidi N'Bushe. He's a humanitarian. Real big on the Illusive Man's work."

"Right, I heard about that." Garrus joined the conversation, "He became more popular while you were out of action, Shepard. Adopted a few kids to make it seem like he wasn't against other races. I think it was, uh, three Turians, one Quarian and one Asari, the one you're listening to now."

"He tried to smooth out his relations with other aliens to get more support. He got it, and now he's raising the oldest Turian to take his place."

The taxi driver glanced at Jacob curiously.

"Who are you guys?" he finally asked, "You seem to have a lot of knowledge about this sort of stuff."

"It was my job, really." Jacob answered simply, and the man nodded. Garrus smirked, leaning back and looking out the gritty window, down below. He seemed to drift out of the conversation, and Paris leaned forward.

"Where's Jahidi now?"

"Oh, he's still around, but he's sick." Jacob nodded, scratching his jaw with an idle expression, "Rumour has it he's too sick to continue, and that's why he started training his son early. Shame his wife died though. That was probably a few months before he started getting ill."

"Dying of a broken heart." the taxi driver mumbled, and Jacob looked at him before laughing and back outside, clearly putting the notion out of his mind. Paris let the idea mingle in his mind for a few more minutes, until the taxi came to a halt and slowly hovered to the ground. The dusty landing bay of Redka Ward was large and had three walled sides, looking out over Omega. It was much higher than the promenade in front of Afterlife. Lights hidden under translucent slabs on the ground made the whole area a dark crimson. The lit slabs trailed along through to a large area that seemed healthier than the entrance to Omega, in all sorts of ways. The air was clearer, the walls seemed to glow and there wasn't a sound when you walked. Or perhaps that was the shot taking an effect on Paris.

"Where do we go now?" Jacob asked, and Paris looked at him before looking ahead, "This place has thirty-three levels, it would take too long to check each one."

"Then let's find someone that knows." Garrus suggested, and the trio walked past a large slanted advertising wall. From above, there was a simulated light that was imitating real sunlight like on earth, and Paris winced as a ray hit him in the eye. They turned a corner, and came across a maze of food courts.

Small boxes of an array of colours sat opposite, next and diagonal to each other. Many people were shouting: at other food bars, at their customers, it didn't matter. They squeezed through some and found a kind looking human at one food bar. His apron was covered in red liquid, but Paris didn't have time to find it disconcerting.

"Excuse me!" he called over the sound of sizzling fish and other odd meals. The Batarian at the grill turned his head with a small mocking laugh, then looked back at the food. Paris huffed, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

The human snapped his head up, glaring.

"Are you here to eat? Are you gonna sit down? No! Then get outta the way of hungry customers!"

"I just need to ask a question-"

"I don't have time to give you answers, go ask someone else! Hello, what can I get you?" the man waved them away and Jacob sighed.

"Omega was always known for its polite civilians." he muttered sarcastically, but Paris turned his head, hearing something over the cries of bar owners. At the edge of the market, a mere metre wall with silver railings holding anyone back from falling, a man in a Blue Suns uniform was holding a woman by the throat. She had obviously begun eating at the bar, as part of her was still wrapped around the stool she had just been sitting on, and her head was up past the railings, proving the Blue Suns' strength.

"Look, you either come up to see Russ with the money, or you give him everything you have and then let him do what he wants!" he threatened, and the woman coughed.

"Isn't she the one from earlier on-" Jacob began, but Garrus was storming through the group of people already. Paris and Jacob quickly followed, attempting to catch up with their suddenly agitated friend.

"T-Tell Russ…" the woman let out a loud 'ack' as the man tightened his gloved grip around her neck, but she froze when her brown eyes met Garrus', and the man froze when Garrus' gun met his neck.

"Let her go." Garrus growled into his ear, keeping his eyes on the woman. The man snarled, letting go of the woman, and she jumped and quickly found herself back on her stool, gripping the edges of it. The man backed up, only to hit Paris in the chest. Paris glared at him, and he looked round at Garrus before leaving the area, disappearing into the hungry crowd.

"Well…" the woman said quietly, rubbing her red neck. Her dark fuchsia hair bounced over her shoulders, and she looked away for a moment. It was only now that Paris spotted Garrus _glaring_ at the woman. She looked back at Garrus and pursed her purple painted lips, "Long time no see."

Garrus let out a low sigh.

"Yes. It's been a few years, hasn't it, Raegen." he nodded, and Paris blinked. But before he could question, the woman huffed and spun the straw of her drink slowly.

"It's Rae." she corrected, and looked at Paris and Jacob, "You're still travelling with Shepard?"

"Yes, and that's Jacob."

"We are right here." Jacob stated, and Garrus and Raegen looked at him.

The woman laughed a little and nodded, holding out a gloved hand. The glove was her sleeve of the black low-cut top she was wearing though, and the bottom was decorated by a half circle with a lilac triangular pattern. It was most likely on the back, too. The back of her hand was exposed through a triangular cut out on each hand. Over the top was a leather dark purple sleeveless jacket, the front designed to stay open, but at the bottom there were two buckles stretching over her waist to connect each side. Her tight trousers matched her top, but her knee length heeled boots matched her jacket. The area above the heels had a half circle design, with a lilac triangular pattern inside the half circle.

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob." she greeted, and he shook her hand. Paris did so next, and she sat back on the stool, leaning on the railings.

"How do you two know each other?" Paris asked, looking at Garrus, "You've never mentioned her before."

"Well, she's betrayed or disappointed me, so I didn't think there was a reason to." Garrus began, "We met while I was working with C-Sec. She broke the law, I went after her, and she was sent to court."

"I was used as a guinea pig for a new plan for convicts." Raegen continued, "A hundred or so of us were used. We were partnered with someone in C-Sec and had to work with them for however long we were sentenced. Just so happens, I got Garrus. We did a whole lot of good for the Citadel, but eventually we grew apart."

"Raegen got fired after an incident with a politician." Garrus chuckled, "I managed to keep my job."

Paris smirked. The woman's tone suggested the ordeal was dire the whole time, but the smirk spreading across her lips said otherwise.

"Let me introduce myself properly. Rae Keyes." she changed the subject, "And… Thanks. I guess. I did have the situation under control, though."

"You were nearly thrown off the edge." Jacob countered with a raised eyebrow, and Rae huffed, waving a hand.

"That's just what it _looked_ like." she tutted, making Paris snicker a little.

"Well, Rae. Can you show us where Olkeer T'riy is?" he requested, and she let out an annoyed sigh. Garrus seemed to give her a look, and Raegen nodded and got to her feet.

"Sure." she answered finally, fixing the pistol at her side so it was in an easier place to reach. Suddenly she had a small, begging smile on her mouth, "But, uhm, I need some credits to pay for them meal."

"What?" Garrus snapped, but seemed to be getting some out for her as he hissed, "How did you plan on paying in the first place?"

"Well, people disappear from here all the time! It's a crowded place." Rae said off handily as she lead them through the crowd.

"You can't just do that, Rae. You need to get some money." Garrus huffed, quickly adding, "_Legally_."

Raegen merely lent him a chuckle in reply, settling on leading the trio in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Paris glanced at Garrus, who seemed to have calmed down by the time they left the collection of food courts, and when they stepped into a circular elevator, he decided to finally speak. Silence was never comfortable in elevators even with two of his trusted friends, never mind a complete stranger added into the mix.

"So, Rae, you live in Omega?" he asked, eyes moving to the woman, and she looked at him with a startled expression. It was as if she wasn't expecting him to even look at her.

"I live wherever I wish to." she explained, "I have a ship right now, so let's say I live there."

"You have a ship?" Garrus inquired, shooting her a warning glance, "When and how did you get a ship?"

His glance gave off a 'if you say illegally, I will not be happy' vibe, and Raegen seemed to catch on with that. She decided not to look him in the eyes, and Paris felt his heart sink for Garrus. Jacob raised an eyebrow, looking between the two.

"Well?" he urged, almost as intrigued as Garrus was, but for entirely different reasons.

"I… Won it." she explained, looking at Garrus after a moment of thought, "Fair and square. It's a nice ship, honestly! Spacious, and I got my own crew with it-"

"I don't care about what's in the ship." Garrus interrupted calmly, "But if you're putting yourself in danger by winning it…"

Raegen let out an immature huff and looked at the doors as they slowly slid open. As soon as she had the chance, she stepped out and turned left, hardly giving the trio time to keep up.

"This is only level seventeen." Jacob pointed out, and Raegen glanced over her shoulder at them and nodded, looking back ahead in time to barely avoid walking into a group of people.

"The architect made these elevators only reach certain levels." she explained, slowing her pace and Paris found himself walking next to her, "To help thieves get away."

"That's… Uhm." Paris was speechless. He had never heard an architect do something like that before, but before he could think up a witty adjective, Raegen shrugged.

"That's Omega for you." she claimed calmly, and Paris nodded in agreement, settling with that statement. Silence overwhelmed them as Rae took them into another elevator, and Garrus glanced at her before looking out at Omega. It was a terrifying drop, and he turned his head. He finally cracked, looking at her.

"Who do you gamble with that gets you a ship?" he demanded, "I don't know many people on Omega that's willing to bet a ship, unless…"

"It was nobody. You probably wouldn't recognise the name if I told you." Rae said surprisingly hastily. She seemed desperate to drop the subject, and Jacob looked at her, then out at Omega.

"Then you won't have a problem saying his name." he said, and Rae was now cornered. Paris looked at her, and as all eyes soon settled on her, Rae frowned and crossed her arms over her stomach indignantly, giving Garrus a look, and then shot a glare at Paris and Jacob.

"I don't need to have this conversation in front of two strangers." she said stubbornly, "Even if they saved the galaxy."

Garrus followed this with a loud sigh, but the doors slid open and they strolled out onto a dark, quiet landing. A flickering image barely displayed the words 'level thirty'. Raegen seemed to become uneasy and glanced around before walking on, and the three men kept close to her, knowing that watching each other's backs was the best strategy.

"So, where's Olkeer?" Paris whispered, and Raegen tutted.

"We don't find him. He finds you." she said back just as quiet, and Paris gave her a look. She ignored him, walking down a slim hallway and turned right, a hand resting on her pistol, "This whole level is his."

"Are you serious?" Paris questioned, but by Raegen's expression, he got his answer. He looked around, wondering if there were cameras anywhere, but if there were he couldn't see them. He looked ahead when he heard a sound - like something hitting metal - and his fingers hovered over his gun. The pain had subsided, but the shaking was still there. Rae glanced at his hands, but was caught off guard when something scurried down the hallway.

It was a small creature, but snarling fiercely. It raced along on all fours like a gorilla, its three fingered hands gripped tightly into fists. Its skin was crimson, with brown splotches like a disease, and its head seemed too large for its body: the jaw was small, with sharp teeth poking out the sides, and the forehead was large with four ridges.

"Get it, quick!" someone called from down the hall, and Paris moved to catch it. The creature swiftly bolted between his legs, and raced for the closing elevator. Raegen whipped out her pistol, shooting at it twice, and the second shot hit it right in the head.

"Nice hit!" Garrus complimented almost instinctively, and she smirked. Footsteps raced from where the small alien had come from, and a human stopped to catch his breath next to the group. When he saw the dead creature spreading blood on the floor, he groaned and put his head in his hands for a second, and then his blue eyes shot to look at each of them individually.

"I said stop it! Not kill it!" he accused, "Who shot it?"

Rae attempted to shrewdly put her pistol away, but the man had already spotted it in her hands and glared.

"That creature is- _was_ worth more than your whole life savings!" he cried out, pointing at her. Raegen made a face.

"Hey, you don't know how much money I have!" she said, clearly offended, and the man waved his hand in the air with a loud 'bah' and walked towards the alien. Raegen glared at him, but Paris followed him eagerly. The man bent down and reached out with a tanned hand to see the damage, and he winced and muttered something to himself. He wiped the blood off his finger onto his dark brown jacket, and then turned his head when he saw Paris still looking at him.

"What do you want, anyway?" he eventually asked, "You've not been sent by Daniel, have you? I don't have what he's ordered yet, he only sent me the list yesterday-"

"We're not here to collect anything." Garrus piped up, frowning, "But Daniel did send us."

The man, brow furrowed, got to his feet and brushed his hands together.

"Oh, well." he began, scratching a jaw that was covered in stubble, "I suppose I'd better help you. What's the problem?"

"Well, I've been… Having these pains in my chest." Paris began, hesitating only when he remembered Raegen was there. Again, he was nervous about disappointing any admirers, but she seemed like the type of person to be able to handle failure, "And recurring nightmares. Also, my hands can't stop shaking."

"Hm. Daniel probably labelled it as Pre Trauma Disorder."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, you mean?" Jacob asked with a quick glare, and Olkeer chuckled and nodded, waving his hand in the air again.

"Whatever you want to call it." he answered, walking past them and down the hall, "Bring that thing with you, will you?"

The group looked at each other, and then the creature, each making a small face of disgust.

As Garrus and Jacob put the carcass on what looked like a surgical table, Raegen and Paris found themselves a nice place near the wall sized window. Olkeer began looking through drawers at his desk, swiftly closing any holograms of what seemed to be orders and conversations with others before they could be properly read. Garrus and Jacob situated themselves next to Paris and Rae.

"So, you want a cure, I guess?"

"Anything that can get rid of the problems." Shepard nodded, and Raegen glanced at him before crossing her arms casually over her stomach, looking back at Olkeer as he searched through more drawers.

"I have just the thing." he stated, "Top the A-list, my friend, just the thing for a spectre such as yourself! This helps calm the nerves, makes life seem a bit slow, but you can handle that! Take it twice a day, whenever you wake up and whenever you plan on sleeping!"

He handed Paris a small vial with blue liquid, and Paris stared at it, then looked at Olkeer.

"What's in it?" he asked, attempting to not sound distrusting but merely curious. Jacob crossed his arms, giving Olkeer a look. The man laughed a little and fixed the collar of his jacket, shrugging.

"All sorts of stuff! It's all medical jargon, so if you'd just like to sign-"

"I really hope you don't call yourself a doctor." Jacob said calmly, and Olkeer glared at him.

"Look, _pal_, I'm a supplier, not a doctor." he said back more fiercely, "This stuff is what almost all of my customers use to calm the nerves. It's just got a bit of arthium, polenoid, you know-"

"Polenoid?" Raegen asked, and Olkeer sent her a look. She smirked, "That stuff is hard to come by, and also _very _illegal. So I've heard."

"So I would essentially be taking drugs." Paris glared, and threw the vial onto the desk. Olkeer gasped, but sighed with relief when the glass did not break, but merely rolled until it hit something solid, "No thanks."

"Every medication is a drug, commander." Olkeer urged, looking back at him, "This is just a bit more extreme, you know?""Do the people you sell this to know what's in it?" Paris demanded, advancing on him. Olkeer hesitated, backing up and hastily moved the chair between himself and the intimidating commander. Paris' frown deepened, and Jacob moved to walk around the other side of the desk, essentially cornering Olkeer.

"Well, they never asked, so-" Olkeer stammered, "Look man, I'm just trying to make a living here. We're on Omega, it's not exactly the most lawful place!"

"Stop selling this." Paris demanded, "Find legal and safe ingredients to put into your medication, got that?"

"Shepard, I hate to interrupt." Rae began confidently, walking towards him. Paris turned, raising an eyebrow at her and Rae raised her eyebrows in return, continuing, "You need this medication. Despite some of the ingredients being illegal, it probably _is_ the best choice you have."

Paris stopped in his tracks, looking down. She spoke sense, but part of him felt like he was cheating, not on himself, but everyone, if he took medication that had illegal ingredients. He clenched his fist and looked at the vial, and Jacob frowned, tensing. Eventually Paris sighed and took the clear vial and then looked at Olkeer. The smug smile on the man's face made Paris feel suck, but he injected the vial into his neck and winced, groaning at the pain. As soon as the liquid was gone, he threw the vial into the near by basket and Olkeer snickered.

"How much would you like, commander?" he inquired, walking over to the desk and Paris gave him a look before looking outside, tired of seeing the man's self-righteous face. Garrus looked at him, then began to make his way out of the room to give his friend and the untrustworthy supplier some privacy. Jacob quickly followed suite, and it took Raegen a moment to realise it would be wise to also follow them out. She stopped by the elevator, and Jacob looked at them.

"I'll wait for Shepard." he stated formally, glancing at Raegen, "You can go back to the Normandy, Garrus."

"If you're sure." Garrus nodded and stepped into the elevator. Once Rae was also in, the door slid shut, and the elevator began its slow ride down. Rae looked down at Omega, leaning on the cold railing.

"So, about this ship."

"Just drop it, Garrus." Raegen snapped, "You don't need to know everything-"

"Raegen, I haven't seen you in years!" Garrus interjected, "Of course I want to know about you!"

"You're acting like this is an interrogation!" she snapped, "Yes, it's been years! Usually friends are happy to see each other after so long! Not yelling at each other!"

"I am not yelling!" Garrus insisted, although lowered his face to appease her, "And I am happy, Raegen! I haven't seen any of my friends since I joined with Paris. You're the first."

This made Raegen go quiet, and she slowly looked away from him. She twiddled her thumbs together and glared at them, her shoulders slowly sinking and some strands of hair fell over one.

"I won the ship off of Russell Stork." she finally caved, and Garrus leaned on the bars beside her, facing the door as he listened, "You know him. He's the most wanted gambler on Omega. He's even upsetting Aria now. That was probably the first and last time I won anything from him."

Garrus nodded slowly, sighing a little. The door opened and Raegen turned to walk out, but froze in her tracks. Two Blue Suns stood near by, speaking to each other in hushed tones. One spotted her and pointed, and Raegen hurriedly smacked the button for the door to close.

"What's going on?" Garrus demanded, eyeing the two Batarians racing for them, "Who are they?"

"Just some people." Raegen stated, jumping back a little as she heard shots coming from the other side. The elevator then went up two levels, and Garrus glared at her as the door opened, allowing for their escape.

"Raegen." he warned, and as they briskly walked through a group of people, Raegen looked at him and sighed.

"Well, I might be in a spot of trouble." she said and Garrus nodded, looking behind them. The elevator was closing and most likely returning to the previous floor. Looking back ahead, the Turian sighed.

"Why can't I ever meet with you _without_ getting shot at?" he asked and she let a chuckle escape her, albeit a nervous one. She led him round several corners as they went deeper and deeper into level twenty-six, and there were already screams of terror behind them.

"Rae." Garrus finally spoke again, and she stopped, looking at him. He hesitated, looking her in the eye and sighed softly, "I… I don't want you gambling again."

"What? Garrus, you're not my mother-"

"Exactly! I'm not!" he stated angrily, "Which is why I'm tired of protecting you from stupid situations like these!"

"Protecting me? You followed me!" Raegen retorted, but their argument was cut short as a shot fired just over their heads, and Garrus turned to see the Blue Suns men firing at them. He pushed Rae's arm and the pair ran round the first corner they found, and when they were behind cover Garrus spoke through his radio.

"Paris, we're in a spot of trouble. Level twenty-six, two Blue Suns. I'll be a while." Garrus winced when he heard the Batarians yelling at each other, and Rae withdrew her pistol, turning and aiming it. Just as the Blue Suns turned the corner, she fired rapidly, but she grunted.

"Great, they're both Commanders." she mumbled, and Garrus gave her a look. She sent him a glance, and then fired at the approaching Batarians, whom fired in return without hesitation, "You start to see the differences when you come across them a lot."

"Of course." Garrus muttered, but his voice was drowned out by theirs.

"Rae, we know someone that's dying to meet you!" one called, aiming his gun carefully, "Step out with your hands in the air and we won't shoot you and your little friend."

"I don't have what Russ wants." she called from her hiding place, reloading her pistol, and Garrus looked at her, "Just give me a few days!"

"A few days? You can't get four hu-"

"Look, trust me!" Raegen quickly interrupted, her grip tightening around the trigger, "Russ will get his money, just leave me alone for now, okay? Can't a girl have a walk through Omega without getting shot at?"

"Not if her name is Raegen Keyes." one retorted, and the second Batarian let out a low cackle. Raegen on the other hand let out a loud tut and moved to aim her gun, but Garrus stopped her and hesitated. She did as ordered, and the Batarians aimed their guns angrily, wondering what was going on.

"Look Rae, we've already taken your ship!" one snapped, "Russ wanted it back!"

"What?" Raegen snapped, immediately stepping out of her place and glaring at them, "I won that thing fair and square, he can't just take it back! That's against the rules!"

"There are no rules in Omega. Have your friend come out too." the second Batarian explained with a cocky smile, aiming his gun at her. Raegen sighed heavily and put her pistol in its holster, and Garrus glared at her and stepped out.

"Don't blame me." she whispered.

"I blame you." he snapped back in a mutter, and looked at the two Batarians, "Look fellas, I don't mean to be a bother but, I hardly know her. Can't I just go?"

"…" they looked at each other, then the first nodded and looked back at the Turian, "Sure. Russ always hates extra baggage."

Garrus looked at Rae, who was evidently hurt by his actions, and Garrus walked past the Batarians as casually as possible. The one closest to him snorted.

"C-Sec scum." he muttered to himself, and this statement caused Garrus to stop. The Turian sent him a glare, turning slowly.

"Do I know you?"

"I didn't say anything buddy, just keep on walking." the Batarian glared and Garrus glared before swiftly smashing his elbow into the back of the Batarian's head. This caused the Blue Suns member to yell out in pain, but Garrus was quick: he grabbed the top of the man's gun and slammed it into his stomach. The other turned, but Raegen grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the wall, kneeing him in the gut before he could shoot. Garrus easily removed the gun from the Blue Suns' hands and aimed it at him, and the Batarian collapsed to his knees in defeat, all eyes narrowed. Raegen smirked cockily, grabbing at the gun of the second Batarian, but he grabbed her wrist and threw her back with surprising strength, and Raegen hit the opposite wall. Garrus yelled her name, still aiming the gun at the other Batarian, and just as the second aimed to shoot, Rae threw a hand in the air, and the Batarian froze.

"And you always said stasis was useless." Garrus accused, and Rae glanced at him before rushing past him. Garrus followed, throwing the gun over the edge as they turned the corner, and he questioned her on whether she was as knowledgeable of the Blue Suns ranks as she thought she was.

"Well, that was eventful." Raegen attempted a laugh, but Garrus glared and she quickly closed her mouth, looking anywhere but the Turian. Jacob and Paris rushed towards them, Paris looking extremely concerned.

"What happened to you two?" he demanded, "Why were the Blue Suns after you?"

"I think Raegen can answer that." Jacob stated confidently, and Rae's eyes diverted from the ever so interesting plant next to her to the group. She twiddled her thumbs together and hesitated, trying to word her reasons carefully in her head.

"Well." she began, "Russell Stork has connections to the Blue Suns. And he wants me to pay him back. And I can't because I don't have any money, so we play a little game of cat and mouse every so often."

"How much do you owe him?" Paris inquired, sounding calmer. Raegen slowly began to make her way to the elevator, feeling uncomfortable talking with them while there was a high chance the Blue Suns would come running round the corner, guns ablaze, any minute.

"A lot." she shrugged, but by their silence she knew they weren't satisfied, "Maybe around four hundred thousand credits. You know, rounding it up."

"That is a ridiculous amount of money!" Paris exclaimed, "How long have you been gambling against him? That's got to be years worth."

"Oh, it's been a while, definitely." Rae said, all the while studying Omega out the dusty window, quickly adding obstinately, "But it's no biggy, I can find a way to pay him! Really, I'll survive."

"By running. No." Garrus shook his head. Paris glanced at his friend, then looked back at Rae. His mind raced for a moment, his heart feeling the need to do the same, and looking down at Omega from so high up did not help. He averted his eyes, blinking rapidly until he was comfortable and then looked back at Raegen.

"Rae, I think we'll help you get rid of that debt." Paris offered, and Raegen blinked, allowing him to continue, "And not by getting the money."

"Oh, I've tried by force, believe me." Raegen said, looking away as if the memories were too much for her. Paris' small laugh brought her back, and she eyed him carefully. He gave her a trustworthy smile, his eyes brightening up for the first time in weeks.

"You haven't tried persuading him with Commander Shepard on your side, though." he countered, and Rae let out a gentle laugh herself and crossed her arms over her stomach, thinking it over quickly. She wasn't one to pass up help if it meant getting her off the hook though.

"This could work." Raegen finally concluded, "I can get him off my back, maybe even make a bigger name for myself… But, you know, get rid of all my other debts, too first."

She glanced uncomfortably at Garrus' stare, and he nodded with approval. Paris smirked and Jacob glanced at the commander before the elevator door opened, and the group attempted to find their first taxi back to the promenade in front of the Afterlife.

As Raegen exited the taxi, she began to hum a familiar tune, and Jacob glanced at her, obviously as perplexed as Paris. Garrus seemed to not notice however, and he made his way for the Normandy.

"That's not Nadra, is it?" Jacob asked, and Rae looked at him, her humming stopped short. She shrugged a little and gave him a guilty smile.

"What can I say? She's catchy." she stated, and Jacob snickered as they moved to the Normandy. Rae hesitated, staring at the door and then looked at Paris, "I'm actually coming with you into the Normandy?"

"Of course." Paris nodded, "I need to check some things with the crew, and then we'll be off to see Russ for you."

Raegen smiled and nodded eagerly.

"It better not take too long." she said, and Paris was unsure whether she was serious or not. As the doors opened, Jacob glanced at them and spoke up.

"Paris, I'll stay behind for this one. Take Garrus." he offered, and Paris smiled as they stepped onto the Normandy, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Jacob. Sounds like a plan." he stated, and Jacob gave a quick salute to them before walking off to return to his station. Joker turned in his seat, raising eyebrows at the newcomer.

"Paris, I thought you were away getting stuff for your girlfriend, not another _girl_." he teased, and Raegen raised an eyebrow. She had never pegged Paris to be the type to have a girlfriend, what with all the near death experiences he went through almost every day. Paris laughed heartily and rolled his eyes.

"This is Raegen, Joker."

"Rae." she corrected and walked over, shaking his hand. Joker smirked and nodded.

"Joker, best pilot you'll ever meet." he greeted cockily, and Rae snickered and nodded. Paris looked at her and rubbed his chin before heading down past the map and to Jacob, a plan forming in his head.

"Paris, what's up?" Jacob asked, then hesitated, "Wait, I know that look."

"Can you do a background check on Rae?" Paris asked, leaning on the table opposite, crossing his arms, "I think she might make a good member of the team."

Jacob glanced at him and nodded, quickly turning to his computer, "It might take a while."

"Well, you've got until I return." Paris challenged, and Jacob chuckled and nodded, quickly saying his good byes as Paris left to check on Tali.

Meanwhile, Rae was now with Garrus in the mess-hall, and the woman stretched comfortably with a small smile. Garrus looked at her, smirking.

"Getting comfortable?" he questioned, and Raegen shrugged, finding an empty seat.

"I always do my best to relax when I know no one's watching me." she answered cheerily, and Garrus nodded. He hesitated, looking down at her, and she raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, I'm glad you're alive." he admitted, and she smirked.

"I'm glad you're alive too." she returned, "Although you don't seem to be in one piece."

He laughed, putting a hand to the scars before shrugging, attempting to add humour to the subject.

"What can I say? I'm not happy unless I'm getting shot at." their conversation was halted as someone approached, but Garrus smiled a little at their appearance, and Raegen looked up at them.

"Raegen, this is Kasumi Goto." he introduced, and Rae reached out to shake the woman's hand. The thief smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Paris gathering more already?" she questioned, sending a quick glance at Garrus, and then looked back at Raegen, "Shall I call you Rae?"

"Please." she nodded, "You're Kasumi Goto, the famous thief, aren't you? I've admired a lot of your work from afar."

This compliment caused Kasumi to laugh a little, but she nodded and found herself sitting down opposite Raegen. Garrus smirked, rolling his shoulders.

"I'll let you two crooks get more acquainted." he teased, and Rae sent him a look before smirking, Kasumi herself looking bemused, and Rae quickly continued to flatter the thief with all sorts of things. Garrus shook his head as he made his way to the elevator, preparing himself for what was to come next.

He hadn't shot anything with Raegen in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Raegen, time to go." Paris returned to the mess hall, and the woman nodded and got up from her seat. Kasumi waved a good bye to her, and smiled a little at Paris. As soon as Rae was round the corner, Kasumi spoke up.

"I like her. Honest, independent." she played with the empty glass in her hands, and sent a glance at Shepard, "Not sure how she would fair under pressure though."

Paris watched as she sauntered back to her room, and Paris looked down at the two empty glasses, one obviously owned by Raegen. He frowned a little, making his way to the elevator, and was mildly surprised to find Raegen standing there, waiting for him to enter. She sent him a small smile, and he stepped in and the door shut.

"Rae." he started, "How do you fair under pressure?"

"Oh. Well, I do alright." Raegen answered after a moment of hesitation, and Paris raised his eyebrows. She twiddled her thumbs, but did not look away this time, and quickly uttered, "Really! I'm surprisingly calm."

At this, Paris gave her an amused smile and nodded, walking out to glance at the galaxy map. Raegen, still caught off guard at the fact she was on a very expensive and highly skilled ship, looked around again.

"Oh, Commander." Kelly said, turning her head and smiling, "You have received a new message."

"Thanks Kelly, I'll get it later." he nodded, and she looked at Rae. Rae glanced at her, lip twitching a little in distaste, but the younger girl merely smiled kindly. Rae hesitated, not used to such hospitality, and sent a small smirk back before catching up with Shepard.

"All ready?" Garrus questioned, waiting at the bridge. Paris nodded, and the trio exited the Normandy. The musty air and disgusting smell hit Paris hard, and he had already forgotten what it was like to breathe clean air. They walked out onto the promenade, Raegen searching for something, or someone.

"Where are we headed, Raegen?" Garrus asked, and she shot him a glare before looking back ahead and over the edge, tapping her finger on the mucky wall. Paris looked out over at Omega and the same nauseating feeling overthrew him. He looked away and calmly closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

"Depends, he could be in his home, or he could be at the warehouse he owns." she huffed, turning to face them with her hands on her hips, "To be honest, it'd be easier waiting for them to come to us, but they would probably not let you two come with me."

Paris nodded, looking round at a familiar taxi driver, quietly singing along to his radio while tipping the remaining ash to the ground, and Paris approached him. Rae raised her eyebrows, following quickly and Garrus looked round, cautious for any Blue Suns members, but he relaxed once they reached the taxi.

"Hey, you remember us?" Paris asked, and the man looked up and offered a toothy grin, and Paris nodded, continuing, "We need another lift."

"You know the warehouse at the other side of Omega?" Raegen inquired, "The one Stork owns?"

"Every guy and their grandma knows that place!" the driver nodded, flicking the cigarette to his feet and putting it out with the sole of his shoe, "So you heading there? Didn't see you as the gamblin' type, commander."

"Haha, I'm not going to gamble." Paris countered as he got into the front, "I'm going to help a friend settle a score."

"Hopefully without any violence." Garrus said quietly, glancing at Raegen. The woman rolled her eyes, looking out the window as the driver started the car and hovered into the air. She continued to stare, huffing mentally at Garrus' statement. Of course there was going to be violence. It's not like he hasn't gone through his fair share of it for her already, he can handle this. And Commander fucking Shepard was with them, too! This would be a breeze.

The driver stopped on the landing and waited for Paris to pay before leaving the car, and the trio watched as the car desperately disappeared into the distance. Raegen hesitated, feeling a lump creep up her throat, but she swallowed it down and turned around to face the large doors entering the warehouse. Paris was the first to move, approaching slowly.

"Should we all go in through the front?" Raegen asked, and Garrus shook his head.

"Paris and I will find a different way in." he suggested, and Rae looked at them unsurely, but Paris nodded and straightened up. He felt light headed, but other than that the drug seemed to be doing its job. All the colours were so much brighter than usual, and he smiled a little at the thought before saying a quick good bye to Raegen and walking off along the side of the building, Garrus quickly following. She took in a deep breath and fixed her jacket before walking towards the doors and stopped. She knocked once, paused, knocked twice, paused, and then knocked thrice.

"Who told you about this place?"

"Just open up, Zord." Raegen snapped through the door, and after a second of waiting the door slid opened. She stepped in, huffing at the young turian and he snickered.

"I didn't know you had money left on you." he teased, sitting back down by a desk, that held a small computer. It seemed to be playing something explicit, and he quickly turned it off, offering Raegen another smile.

"Just thought I would try my luck this time." she shrugged, "Russ is in, isn't he?"

"Yup. He knew you'd come today." Zord gave her a quick glance as he opened his computer screen again, pausing, "He heard you were with someone, some turian that helped you. Don't go mixing with the wrong people now, Rae!"

"You can't say shit to me!" Rae called playfully over her shoulder, and Zord's laugh echoed through the hallway. She walked through another door and entered a large room, with several stacks of crates towering over her. A claw hung at the top of the ceiling, most likely used to move the crates, and she turned her head. Many tables and chairs were placed around the dimly lit area, and cigar smoke contaminated the air. And yet, Raegen took in along breath and sighed. This was home.

"Raegen!" someone called, and she turned her head, eyes catching a salarian's. He rushed towards her, smiling nervously, "Raegen, I had no idea you'd be coming today! You said you were leaving! On your ship? Remember?"

"I got side tracked. And now I don't have a ship." she added bitterly, and the salarian rubbed his hands together and nodded. She looked round, crossing her arms, "Where's Russ?"

"On his - ah - throne." the salarian stammered as they made their way through the crowded warehouse. Not many Blue Suns were around in plain sight; it seemed to be mostly mercenaries and civilians with big guns. Rae made sure to avoid eye contact, glancing up at the ceiling once more. There were enough shadowy cat walks to make her nervous, and she looked back ahead to see, in the centre of the room, several crates placed to create makeshift steps. They led to a large metal chair, and slouching there was a smug looking man. His carrot-coloured hair was kept short for practical purposes, and his chin was decorated with one vertical strip of a 'beard' under his lips.

"Raegen!" he boomed, holding out bare hands. He was wearing a mere sleeveless jacket, with golden stripes decorating the edges, and two stripes running down his chest from his right collarbone. He was wearing matching trousers, along with large leather black boots(probably made with the intent of literally kicking some ass).

"So good of you to drop by." he drawled, English accent thick, and she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Two Blue Suns stepped forward, fingers ready on the trigger. She sent them a defiant stare before looking back up at Russ. It was difficult to talk to someone so far away in this place: the music boomed and the hum or people arguing about their cards were too much.

"Why not come down to my level to talk?" she requested, attempting to talk over the noise, adding with a snarky tone, "Come down to the level of the mortals for once."

He let out a hoarse laugh, showing off yellowing teeth, and he got up from his chair. He seemed to move like fluid, gliding down the stairs despite his harsh appearance. He was quite quick for a man that smoked more than Rae could ever imagine, and drank almost every alcoholic beverage Rae knew of in a matter of hours.

"You were always quite funny, Raegen." he complimented, walking towards her, "Just not very smart."

"Hm." she hummed, crossing her arms over her stomach in an attempt to appear more confident, "And you'd be attractive if you didn't stink like Omega itself, have bad dental hygiene…"

"You're far too picky." Russ accused, but kept a bemused smile on his face. Rae glared, pursing her lips.

"I have standards." she claimed, and Russ shook his head, putting a grubby hand on her shoulder. She tensed immediately, glancing at it and then looking back at Russ nervously, and he chuckled in her face. She made an attempt to lean her head away, but didn't want to make it too obvious.

"You have nothing, Raegen." he said, his tone changing from sly to menacing, "You don't have a ship, you don't have money. You're scared of me. You can't even protect yourself."

Raegen stiffened, glaring at him and shrugged his hand off harshly, backing up from him. She felt something hit her back and she was forced to halt, glancing round to see two familiar batarians glaring at her. The corner of her mouth twitched and she looked back at Russ.

"You get me my money, Raegen." Russ demanded, "You get it within a week."

"I can't, Russ." Raegen snapped, "You know that's impossible! Four hundred thousand credits? Even you couldn't pull that off in a week!"

"I couldn't pull off being in _debt_ to someone with that much, anyway!" he sneered, and the surrounding men and women laughed in amusement. Raegen looked away, huffing, eyes slowly glancing up at the catwalks, hoping for some sort of sign that Garrus and Shepard were ready. Russ narrowed his eyes, looking up at the shadowy ceiling curiously. He snapped his head back to Rae, who looked at him and tried to smile innocently, but it was too late. He grabbed her by the front of her jacket and threw her into a near by crate, winding her and she gasped. He clung onto the jacket, snarling.

"Who's with you, Raegen?" he demanded, "Who did you bring into this place?"

"Hehe." Rae snickered, glaring at him, "Like I'd tell your ugly face-"

She was interrupted by a fist, and she groaned, spitting blood at the ground. The salarian gasped, watching nervously before running out of the door, swiftly disappearing down the hall. Raegen continued to glare at Russell, who glared back and snarled loudly.

"Raegen!" he snapped, and Raegen spat blood on his cheek. He snarled, his grip tightening on her leather jacket before sending a shock through her, and she gasped loudly wincing. Her shields were down, and she looked away with a grimace, and Russell suddenly lifted her into the air, "TELL ME!"

She was launched into the air and slammed into the throne. She yelled out in pain, kicking out a leg to stop herself from collapsing down back to Russell, and winced, holding her pained side. She looked up desperately, listening to Russell bark orders to his minions and slam his feet on each step as he approached Rae. She glared, looking down at him swinging a hand out and multiple chairs and tables flew at the man over her head, but he managed to throw them in separate directions with another use of Throw. She grit her teeth, then looked round at the sound of clanking, and it occurred to her that the claw was beginning to move. A small glass box on the other end of the warehouse was lit, and she could see Paris working at the controls.

"NO!" Russell snarled, "You will pay me back Raegen!"

"Fuck off!" she snapped, jumping onto the highest crate she could find and sending several others flying at Russell. He managed to dodge, leaping to another, but she was caught off guard by shots flying through the air. One skimmed by her arm and she hissed in pain, blood seeping down past her elbow, but she ignored it to continue on with her journey. She watched the claw as it came swinging at her, and she tensed, but someone grabbed her leg.

"Raegen!" Russell snapped, bringing her down just as the claw flew past her. She kicked at him, but he grabbed her arms and flung her down the crates. She yelled in pain, landing on the ground and heard several guns cocking around her. She shot to her feet, hands ready at her sides and she glared.

"Russell, you're making a big mistake!"

"You're surrounded, it's not my mistake." Russell yelled, galloping down the stairs, "You're going to-"

A batarian suddenly fell to the ground, blood spurting from his head and the others turned to aim their guns at the culprit, but he was hidden in the shadows. Raegen smirked and turned, hands aglow and she created essentially a black hole behind her before charging at Russell, who removed the gun from his side. The Blue Suns screamed as they became useless carcasses floating in the air, and another shot rang out in the warehouse as another Blue Suns was killed by a head shot.

"Who is with you?" Russ demanded, and Rae cockily leapt up and kicked off from the crate next to him, spinning in the air and smacking the heel of her boot into his face, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Archangel." she snapped, and Russ' face twisted into one of anger and confusion.

"He's gone now!" he snapped, aiming his gun at Rae. Rae glanced around for just a second, seeing more Blue Suns enter the warehouse, and cursed under her breath before kicking at Russ' hands, sending the gun flying. The man smirked though, grabbing her foot and pulling her to the ground, twisting her ankle to be safe. Rae hissed in pain, launching out a hand to use some power - any power - but he got there first. He thrust his arm out and Rae froze, stasis taking over.

"Rae!" Garrus cursed through the radio, and Russ snatched up his gun.

"Go check the catwalks! I want this place stripped apart! Find Archangel!" Russ demanded, wincing as another shot rang through the building, skimming past his ear. He felt blood trickle down his neck and his green eyes narrowed dangerously, and he snapped his head up, just in time.

"SHIT!" he cussed, leaping back and glared, spying on Raegen. He looked up, watching the second floor hallways which ran along the walls of the warehouse, and handily had walls of about a metre tall, and he could see Commander Shepard shooting down some of his men.

"Shepard?" he hissed, and then looked at Rae as the stasis wore off. She gasped for breath, freezing once more as Russ aimed his gun at her, and he grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her over. She swore at him loudly, and his grip tightened, forcing her to close her lips.

"I'll make you a deal, Rae." he started quietly, listening as shooting and explosions echoed throughout his warehouse, "You get Archangel and Shepard out of here, and you bring me back Shepard's head."

"What?" Raegen snapped, and he aimed the gun at her neck. She winced, looking at the gun before looking back at him, quickly giving in, "How long do I have?"

"A month." he decided hurriedly, "But you bring it back right here, and we start with a clean plate. You got it? If you don't bring his head, I come after you, and take you down. Him down. I take his whole ship."

"You can't take him on, he's _commander Shepard_. Have you seen what he's done? He's practically immortal!" Raegen hissed, but quietened down as Russ got to his feet. He looked around carefully, and then spoke through the radio.

"Retreat! Now!" he sounded tired, and glanced down at Rae, who looked away from him and past him, looking up at the throne. The claw was there, and if she was quick enough, she could most likely get on it, then shoot up to the cat walk and get out of there. But… That didn't change her deal with Russ. Then again, she had broken promises before. She couldn't _kill_ Shepard, even if Russ took the all the glory. But no. She couldn't. She could never do that. Not only would she be attacked by his crew, she would be killing Garrus' best friend. She had hurt Garrus in the past, but he always got over those hurdles eventually. This one, however, would most likely make Raegen a dead girl.

"Raegen, you better- RAEGEN!" Russ roared as the woman shot past him, racing up the stairs, she stopped at the 'throne', leaping to the claw, and at that moment, she realised that this was perhaps an incredibly bad idea. She looked down at the ground far, far below her, and her heart leapt up her throat. She felt her fingers grasping for the hooks, and as she felt the cold metal collide with her gloved hand she gasped and was suddenly torn back into reality. She was _not_ going to fall, and she certainly was not going to get hit by any bullets. She hauled herself up to grab the rope with her free hand, and managed to get a foot onto another hook, and she balanced herself so she was looking down at them.

"Russ, thanks for the lovely conversation, but I think it's time I-"

"Raegen! If you don't hold up your end of the deal, you're dead! You hear me? Dead!" Russell shouted angrily. Raegen winced, glancing at the red bullet wound on her arm - although it was more of a scratch than a real wound - and threw her hand out below her, propelling herself through the air with throw. She turned, aiming for a cat walk and leapt into the air.

"Shit, she's gonna kill herself!" someone called from below, and Rae tried to shove the thought from her mind, but now it lingered and grew. She wasn't going to reach it. She was going to fall. She WAS going to die! She flailed an arm as she reached for the edge, but yelped as someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Garrus." she breathed, leaning on the railings, and he glared at her. She hesitated, looking down, and watched Russell, who seemed to be cussing up a storm at the fact she really _was_ with the Archangel.

"What's the plan?" Garrus demanded, and she shook her head.

"We get out of here." she stated, and Garrus felt his shoulders sag a little. His eyes studied her face, trying to find a giveaway that she was lying, but he couldn't see anything. Only remorse, "I made a deal with him, so it's over. Get Shepard and let's go."

"Rae, it can't be that easy. It's never that easy!" Garrus exclaimed and got to his feet, but Rae merely turned and stood herself, heading for the ladders that led to wherever she was going. Raegen knew Garrus should be leading them, but she wasn't in the mood to succumb to anything, "Rae, what the hell happened down there?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I can handle this myself! You should never have come, Garrus!" she snapped, and Garrus tensed.

"What? I'm trying to _help_ you! You nearly died down there! And you're yelling at me?" he snapped, but quickly sighed and looked down as Rae slid down the ladders easily, and he followed her. They walked in silence, surprised to find no Blue Suns, and came across Paris waiting outside, along with the recognisable salarian and Zord.

"That was too simple for my tastes." Paris joked, and Garrus sent Raegen a look. Instead, the woman looked at Zord and glared, eyeing the wound above his eye carefully.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I tried to help you, but a Heavy got in our way." he explained, "They were a bit, uh, forceful."

"Don't get involved next time." Rae snapped, "It's not your problem. Why does everyone think I'm a god damn damsel in distress? I can do this by myself!"

"Rae-" the salarian ventured, but she pushed past him, rubbing her arm and whistling for a taxi. Paris looked at Garrus, as if waiting for some sort of explanation, and the turian sighed and glanced at the other turian and salarian before walking towards the taxi, which waited for them. Perhaps Rae wasn't in such a bad mood as he had thought.

"She's stubborn." he shrugged, unable to think of a better explanation. Paris chuckled and nodded, getting into the front seat of the car, Garrus closing the door to the back and it flew off into the air. Paris hesitated, Nadra N'Bushe's sensual voice, unsurprisingly, coming from the speakers.

"Rae." he began, turning slightly so he was looking at her. He waited until she was finally locking eye contact with him before continuing, "I want you to join my team."

"What?" Rae stammered, almost speechless, "After all that shit? Are you serious?"

Paris nodded. He knew Jacob would have all the files he needed on her by now, but as far as he saw, her adept skills were more than up to par. She was agile and quick thinking, if not a little impatient. They always needed someone new on the team to keep it fresh.

"Definitely." he spoke, and Rae looked out the window. Garrus watched her carefully, and she looked back at him and hesitated, eyes wandering the car until she was looking at her shoes.

"Alright." she nodded, and Paris grinned, nodding and looking back ahead.

"Perfect. Do you, uh, have any things to collect?" he asked, and Rae shook her head, looking back outside. Fingers raked through her hair as she put it over her right shoulder repeatedly.

"No. Russ took my ship, and so he has my belongings." she stated, her tone turning sombre, "Not much of it was important, anyway. Any personal belongings, I keep with me or in a safe down in Omega Market. It'll take just a minute to get that."

"Good. Welcome to the team, Rae."

Aboard the Normandy SR-2, Paris entered the Communications Room. He had changed out of his armour for more casual clothes, and leaned on the silver bar and crossed his arms as Jacob greeted up, holding a pad in his hand.

"So?"

"Seriously skilled adept. Lots of history of gambling, scamming. C-Sec has thousands of files on her. She's been involved in a lot of illegal activity in the Citadel a few years ago, but it died down. That was probably when she was caught. Apparently she had snuck into Garrus' apartment to steal something, and he caught her."

"Heh." Paris quickly stroked his chin to try and disguise the chuckle, and Jacob glanced at him before looking back down at the pad, scanning for important details.

"Born on Earth. Her father, Arnold Keyes, is lieutenant of the Panthios, a large war ship used by the Council. Mother's name is Lorelei, ex-soldier for the System Alliance, and was recently killed in a terrorist attack on a civilian ship…"

His voice trailed off, and Paris took in all the information.

"Do you think Raegen knows?" he asked, and Jacob nodded.

"It was probably all over the news." he looked back down at the pad, and then handed it to Paris, "There's been no mention of any drug taking or smuggling, it's just money gambling and illegal animals at one point."

"Well. We've got worse on this ship." Paris nodded, "I'll take this and look at it more detailed later. But now, I think we should celebrate having a new team member."

"I like your thinking, Paris." Jacob complimented as he followed his commander out of the room.

As Rae stepped into the Normandy mess-hall, she was a little surprised to see a group of people at the middle table. Paris turned, now wearing more casual clothes than armour and grinned, quickly walking towards her.

"Rae, just in time!" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder so she couldn't get away. She hesitated, glancing at his hand, then looked up, watching as the team turned to see her and some grinned, others raising half finished glasses to greet her.

"Say hello to your team. Your, uh, family so to speak." Paris nodded, and Rae looked at them in awe. There was a spare seat in the middle, possibly Paris', and beside him sat a - much to Rae's surprise - quarian. She angled her head forward in a welcoming manner, and on the other side of the empty seat sat Kasumi, who lifted a drink as she caught Rae's eyes. Beside Kasumi sat a salarian, and on the other side of the quarian was something she didn't recognise. No, she knew what that was. A drell. Raegen had never come across one before, but she knew it had to be. She had heard of them. She looked up to see Jacob standing with Garrus and a woman with black hair at the back, and on the other side, sitting in the corner, was a bald woman. An Asari rested next to her calmly, smiling serenely at Rae. She felt like an animal in some sort of zoo.

"Well. Thanks." she stated nervously, but someone approached from the tiny kitchen with a trey of drinks, and Rae's eyes widened in horror and realisation as she stared at Legion.

"This is Legion."

"He's Geth." Rae mumbled, and Paris laughed before sitting down between Kasumi and Tali. Legion nodded a greeting to her and put the tray down onto the table, and Jacob chuckled.

"More importantly, he's one of us." he nodded and took a glass, and everyone followed suite. Rae walked over and picked one up herself, looking down at the blue liquid. Paris raised his glass, and they looked at him.

"A toast! To the Normandy. To its crew members. To us. May we all live long and healthy lives after this is finally over." he stated cheerily.

"Cheers!" people called, and Rae lifted her glass hesitantly before gulping it down. The others did the same, some twitching at the strong taste, and the salarian let out a loud cough. Kasumi laughed and turned in her seat, patting him on the back.

"I told you it was too strong for you." she teased, and the salarian shook his head.

"No, I'm okay! Give me another." he demanded, and Paris smirked. Rae smiled a little, but felt uneasy. She didn't like being in a crowd that apparently welcomed her so warmly so soon. She looked down and put the glass down, hesitating.

"Who wants more?" she asked, and almost everyone cheered. She took the tray and empty glasses over to the counter, picking up two bottles that seemed to mix to create the abnormal drink, and was surprisingly swift at pouring them.

"Hi." the black haired woman approached, and Rae looked up at her, then back at the drinks.

"Hey."

"Miranda Lawson. I'm second in command on this ship." she introduced herself quickly, and Raegen nodded, trying to make herself seem as uninterested as possible as she mixed more drinks. Miranda watched her hands move like fire, "Paris may trust you, but you're dangerous, Raegen. You're a gambler and very impulsive. I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Rae slowly looked up at her, but she was already returning to the table. Letting out a low sigh, she looked round and watched Garrus approach.

"Hey. How's the arm?"

"Better." Rae put a strand of hair behind her ear, and picked up the tray just to hand it to her turian friend, "Look, I'm tired, Garrus. I'm going to go down to the hangar to make myself comfortable. I just need to be alone for a while."

Garrus took the tray without complaint, but frowned, eyeing her.

"Are you okay, Rae?" he inquired, but she just offered a meek smile and walked towards the elevator. Kasumi watched her go, smirking to herself as Garrus brought back the drinks. Tali looked up.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Long day." Garrus answered plainly, and Tali nodded. Jack looked up and leaned forward, snatching up two drinks messily with one hand, using her fingers to keep them together.

"I'll take her drink then." she stated, and no one seemed to argue.

Down in the hangar, Raegen sat on the swivel chair by the desk in front of the elevator. She put her feet up onto the steel desk and stared at the ceiling, pursing her lips as she twiddled her thumbs over her stomach, eyes distant.

_Raegen! If you don't hold up your end of the deal, you're dead! You hear me? Dead!_


	4. Chapter 4

Paris shifted as he sat up, pulling the covers away from him in panic. He rubbed his eyes, quickly leaning over and grabbing the nearest syringe he could find, but his hands were shaking violently. He stared at his wavering hands and gripped the syringe tighter, placing the tip over the inside of his elbow, staring and attempting to concentrate. All these days had passed and he was not getting any better: this 'medicine' wasn't working. Eventually he injected it and groaned. Once all the liquid was gone, he threw it into the bin and got out of bed, making an attempt to look healthy.

Down in the mess-hall, Raegen was playing with a fork, spinning it around in her fingers as she stared at her half finished meal. Pursing her lips, the woman put her free hand nervously through her hair and glanced up at two crewmembers passing by. They shot her a fleeting look before whispering to themselves, and she looked back down at her tray, face contorting to one of anger. She threw the fork at the tray and picked it up harshly, walking over to the kitchen area and putting it on the island, only to have Gardner sent her a quick glare.

"Those things don't come cheap, missy!" he snapped, "Fix that tray, I ain't your maid!"

Raegen hesitated, slightly shocked that a man that seemed quite docile would snap like that, and quickly did as told. She was still trying to get used to this new environment, which involved following orders from superiors, and quickly put it with the rest of the neat pile of trays waiting to be washed. He smiled slightly, and Raegen let out a soft sigh.

"Something bothering you, missy?" he asked after a moment, and Raegen glanced at him and shrugged, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"What's it to you?" she asked, although she leaned on the counter and Gardner laughed, his smile widening.

"No one likes a long face, missy, not aboard this ship!" he claimed, "Why not try to act a little more grateful that Shepard let you board here? This is probably the best and safest god damn ship in the universe!"

"Tch." Raegen let out a small laugh, shaking her head and looking at her feet, "I believe that. But everyone is so happy. What's with that? This is a battle ship, isn't it?"

"You don't know Shepard very well, do ya, missy?" he challenged, and Raegen raised her eyebrows at him and he smirked, continuing, "Shepard may be one of the most bad ass there is, but he's also the kindest commander I've ever met. Usually you can't get that combination."

Raegen looked at him with a small smile and nodded.

"What's yer name, anyway?"

"Raegen." she answered and he nodded, smirking to himself before waving a hand idly at her, moving to pick up some of the trays.

"Well, I gotta get busy and do some work! See you 'round, missy." he stated, and Raegen sent him a glance at the use of this new nickname before walking towards the elevator, jumping a little as it opened and she came face to face with a tired looking Shepard.

"Oh, sorry, Rae." he said quietly, rubbing his eyes, "Excuse me, I have to go speak with Dr Chakwas."

She stepped to the side as he walked towards the doctor's office, and she hesitated and looked down before tutting and walking into the elevator, pressing the button for the hangar with a frown. As the elevator went down, Raegen cursed under her breath as it stopped, and she looked up. Stepping out, she put a hand through her hair and walked into the ship's core room, glancing at Miranda, whom seemed rather out of place in Raegen's opinion, then seeing two humans.

"Oh, you must be the new team member." the woman turned and smiled, "I'm Gabriella, and this is Kenneth."

"Alright?" he greeted, glancing at her, then looking back at his controls. Raegen waved a little hesitantly, looking at them, then over her shoulder, sighing a little.

"The elevator seems a bit out of it." she stated, "It won't go down to the hangar anymore."

"The elevator has been messing up for a while now. Kenneth said he would fix it." Gabriella stated pointedly, and the man turned to look at Raegen properly and smiled a little, rubbing the back of his head.

"I am a busy man! Being an Engineer for Shepard isn't just any old job, y'know." he excused knowingly, and Raegen made a small face.

"Shepard can't be all that he's hyped up to be." she stated, but before either of them could retort, Miranda stepped towards them, and Raegen could feel the anger radiating from the woman.

"Shepard is everything and more. He's loyal, generous, strong… You should be thankful he helped you out of your situation. He has better things to do." she said firmly, "This is not a game, Raegen. This is not a chance to gamble your life away. Shepard did not give you a chance to escape your past, he gave you a chance to help save the galaxy. I have read about your history, and it is not a clean one."

"Oh, back off!" Raegen snapped, "Not everyone has a perfect record, that doesn't mean we're no good on the team! I am not using Shepard just for protection!"

"Maybe you're using your friend Garrus then." Miranda narrowed her eyes, and Raegen clenched her fists, her hands glowing a vibrant pink, and Miranda slowly smirked. Gabriella glanced at them nervously, and quickly ran past them to the elevator.

"Say that again! I dare you!" Raegen challenged, and Miranda snorted, crossing her arms.

"See? You're far too emotional for this kind of thing. Paris made a mistake." she muttered, and Kenneth stepped forward and began to utter something, but Raegen was already speaking over him.

"Just because you were brought up to be perfect doesn't mean the rest of us need to live to your expectations! Get that stick out of your ass, Lawson, you're not as perfect and pretty as you think you are!" Raegen flexed her fingers, and Miranda readied herself for an attack.

"Don't you dare speak to your executive officer like that!" she demanded, raising her hand violently and sending Raegen into a wall. Her face smashed against a pipe and the cut on her lip burst, blood dribbling down her chin. Raegen snarled, charging at Miranda, but Kenneth stepped between them, grabbing Raegen's shoulder.

"Attempted assault and verbally abusing an Executive Officer is a large offence, Raegen." Miranda explained harshly, "This threatening behaviour may be common and whatever mercenary ships you've been aboard, but this is not one of those ships!"

"What's going on here?" the door opened and Paris stormed in, Gabriella following after. He seemed more energetic and in control than earlier on when Raegen remembered, and the woman slowly backed up and leaned on the wall, gritting her teeth. Paris looked at her and narrowed his eyes, then snapped his head at Miranda, waiting for an explanation.

"Raegen verbally abused me, and then tried to attack me. I retaliated." she explained, and Paris looked around.

"Where's Tali?"

"She left to get some rest." Kenneth explained quickly, and Raegen looked at the man for help, but he stayed quiet otherwise.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, Raegen. I'll talk to you in a minute." Paris ordered, and the woman stormed past Miranda, bashing her shoulder against the officer's as she did. Miranda glared after her, then turned back to face Paris, who was pacing.

Raegen walked towards Dr Chakwas office, glancing round to see Gardner speaking with Garrus. Gardner glanced at her, doing a double take when he spotted the blood and frowned almost disappointedly, and Garrus turned and narrowed his eyes. Raegen ignored them, instead looking at Chakwas as she turned on her chair.

"Oh, what happened to you?" she asked, "It's not often there's a fight on a Cerberus ship."

Raegen sat down on one of the beds and looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs as Chakwas took a look at her lip. She heard a tut come from the doctor and she glanced up.

"Who did this to you, anyway?" she asked with a small nostalgic smile, and Raegen paused.

"Miranda." she finally answered, making a face at the very mention of her. Saying her name felt like punching herself. Well, it seemed Miranda had already done that for her.

"Really? You must have said something really awful to piss her off." she stated, "But Miss Lawson is a very proud creature. I'm not all surprised; you both don't seem to have very… Cooperative personalities."

"You got that right." Raegen mumbled, but winced at the pain and Chakwas asked her to keep still.

"You'll definitely need stitches." Chakwas decided, and Raegen tried not to frown, remembering the doctor's orders of keep still. The door opened, and Chakwas glanced round, greeting Garrus with a friendly hello.

"What's the damage, doc?" he asked, and Chakwas smirked a little.

"Not as serious as your scarring, for now." she answered, and Garrus smirked before giving Raegen a look. Chakwas continued to work on Raegen's lip, forcing the patient to keep quiet, "Although you'll soon be matching if she keeps egging on any more crew members."

This added piece of information only furthered Garrus' stare, and Raegen avoided eye contact. Once Chakwas was finished, she glanced at Garrus and quickly left the room, claiming that she needed to find some supplies from Gardner. Garrus sighed, pacing in front of Raegen, who had went back to twiddling her fingers.

"I knew you'd probably break the promise about gambling, Rae, but I didn't even think about you getting into fights." he stated, and Raegen glanced at him. She attempted a smile.

"Someone has to try and put her in her place. Come on, Garrus, you have to admit. She's a bitch."

Garrus stared at her, letting a low laugh escape him for a moment, but then he frowned and looked away out the window at the mess-hall, watching some members of the crew gather for their meal.

"Rae. I don't want to lecture you. You were better than this back at C-Sec. What happened to you?"

"People change. Obviously I've changed for the worse throughout the years." Rae mumbled, eyeing him. All she wanted was Garrus to look at her while she spoke, but she continued anyway, "I was - hell, I am a criminal, Garrus. I fight, I gamble, I do what I want."

"This isn't some mercenary ship, Raegen, we have rules. And besides, if you go around messing with the wrong people on this ship, who knows what will happen to you." he sighed, crossing his arms. Raegen glared, slowly raising her eyebrows.

"You're acting like this is all a big problem. It's not." she huffed, then hesitated, "Garrus, did you bring me on this ship just to keep an eye on me?"

"What?" he hesitated, looking at her for once, "I just-"

"Are you so scared I'm going to kill myself you need to appoint yourself my babysitter?" she snapped, and Garrus put his hands in front of him defensively.

"Rae, you're looking at this all the wrong way! You're putting things out of proportion and-"

"No, you're just babying me! Jesus Christ Garrus, I am not a child!"

"I know that, what I'm just doing is… Is…"

"You're trying to protect me from the big bad world, huh?" she snapped, getting to her feet, and Garrus narrowed his eyes.

"No! That's not it at all!" he glared, and Raegen moved to push past him, but he grabbed her shoulders, "It's just you're the last one!"

"What?" Raegen asked in confusion, still glaring at him. He sighed heavily, slowly letting go of her and looking away, trying to find the correct words. Raegen crossed her arms, waiting.

"You're… My last friend. I haven't spoken to anyone else from C-Sec, from anywhere." he started softly, "The only true friends I have left are my team. And now you, and I don't want to lose you. You're brash, selfish… But you're important to me, Rae. I just need you to know that."

As he spoke, Raegen looked away, attempting not to show emotion. She was always weak willed when it came to large emotional speeches and confessions. Whether Garrus was using this to his advantage or not, Raegen didn't know. She hardly did with this turian.

"Garrus, stop getting so emotional." she mumbled, attempting to nip her elbow to stop her voice from wavering, "Okay. I'll behave myself, if it means you'll stop being so… Unlike yourself."

"Heh." Garrus smirked, and Raegen shot him a glare, "I had to get through to you somehow. You're keeping your promise about gambling, aren't you?"

"Hopefully." Raegen shrugged, sitting back on the edge of the bed, and she looked round as the door opened. Paris walked in, stopping and clasping his hands behind his back professionally, and Raegen glanced at Garrus.

"Garrus, could you give us a minute?" Paris requested, and Garrus nodded and quickly stepped out of the room. Once the door closed, Paris looked Raegen in the eye, and the woman looked back, straightening her back gradually to appear more confident. Paris sighed.

"Raegen…"

"I know, I know. Not a mercenary ship, you all have rules, I can't go about trying to attack Executive Officers." she interrupted, and he let her continue, crossing his arms casually, "Miranda already barked this at me, Garrus has already lectured me. All you gotta do now is slap my wrist and I'll be on my way."

"Usually I should give harsher punishments for this sort of thing." he said calmly when he was sure Raegen was finished, "But I don't give punishments. You know you don't just start fights. You know Miranda is not someone to be reckoned with. She's already not happy with me taking you on board…"

"Commander, hate to interrupt." Joker spoke through the intercom, and Raegen felt a childish successful smile come across her face, "But the Illusive Man wants to talk to you straight away."

"This better not be about you." he sighed, but sent Raegen a hopeful little smile, "I'm giving you a warning, alright?"

"Yes. Sir." Raegen added after a pause, and Paris nodded before heading out and for the elevator. Raegen sighed gently and quickly walked out, glancing at the mess hall. She wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she felt like all eyes were on her as she walked towards the table, and she sat down nervously just as two people left. One woman was left behind to finish her meal alone, and she offered Raegen a smile, but nothing more. Raegen looked round as Gardner walked over, holding an ice pack.

"You getting yourself involved with all the wrong people, missy." he tutted, throwing an ice pack at her. She caught it quickly, glaring and he chuckled.

"You being nice to someone? That's a first, Rupert." the nameless woman teased, and Gardner glared at her, letting out a loud yet embarrassed 'aah' before heading back to the kitchen. Raegen snickered, putting the ice pack on her lip gently.

"Shepard, I really think you should read the message-" Kelly started, but Paris waved her off, walking through to the Armoury.

"Sorry Kelly, later." he stated before the door shut behind him, and he greeted Jacob quickly before heading through to the Communications Room. He sighed heavily, seeing Miranda already speaking with the Illusive Man. Stepping into the hologram.

"Shepard. Good to see you." the Illusive Man glared, tipping some ash, "I'm glad you're keeping me up to date with your team, I appreciate it."

"Look, it happened quickly-"

"I don't care how fast it happened, Shepard. Hell, I don't care if you want to add more, but if you add on a woman that has publicly gone against Cerberus, or even the Alliance, and has had a public record of jail time, I am not happy. It doesn't give Cerberus a good look, let alone you."

"And don't forget the substances he's been taking." Miranda reminded him, and Paris sent the woman a short look before looking back at the Illusive Man, attempting to change the subject.

"She's a powerful adept, she's highly capable of helping us on our fight. We need as many powerful allies as possible-"

"Shepard, she can go against you any minute. Do you know what sort of scum she dealt with on Omega?" Miranda interrupted, "She's dangerous!"

"We're all dangerous, Miranda." Paris countered, then looked back at the Illusive Man, "I trust her, sir. And so does Garrus Valkarian."

"That doesn't give me reason to trust her, Shepard. I've never even heard of her until Miranda sent me the files Jacob found on her."

"We all have bad pasts, sir, hers is just a bit more outright." Shepard glared, "Jack is much worse than Raegen!"

"But _I_ found Jack, Shepard. There's a difference." the Illusive Man stated firmly, "But back to this… Substance abuse."

"It's medication!"

"It has illegal drugs in it. If this gets out, how will it look for you?" the Illusive Man said suavely, taking in a breath of his cigarette. Paris clenched his fists by his sides.

"With all due respect, _sir_, I believe you're only thinking about your own rep here." Paris said through clenched teeth, and the Illusive Man narrowed his eyes.

"Shepard, I don't like this attitude. We brought you back from the dead with everything we had, and this is how you repay me?" he questioned, "I'm just concerned about this new crew member. Jack never openly attacked Miranda, but Raegen did."

"You owe the Illusive Man everything, Shepard." Miranda interjected, "If you're having problems, you should have told him. You should have told me."

"Neither of you are doctors, so neither of you could have helped."

"Did you tell Dr Chakwas?" the Illusive Man questioned, and Paris nodded, "If she couldn't figure it out, perhaps I should find a more suitable Chief Medical Officer… I'm sure I'll find some-"

"No! You will not change my crew." Paris snapped, and both the Illusive Man and Miranda looked at him. He looked at either of them before continuing, "I don't know why you want rid of Raegen, but she's not leaving this team. The medication I take will not get out to the public, and your image won't be soiled. End of discussion."

He turned on his heel and marched out of the Communications Room, Miranda watching him go until the door closed.

"Sir, with all due respect, you're losing your influence over Shepard." Miranda stated, looking back at the Illusive Man. He hesitated, looking her in the eye and frowned.

"No matter what he thinks, he's still loyal to the people that saved him. He'll put his emotions aside for us." he said confidently, and Miranda nodded before closing the channel.

Paris rubbed his eyes as he walked into the mess hall, finding Garrus talking quietly with Raegen, but before he could approach, Doctor Chakwas took him by the arm gently and moved them to a quieter area.

"Shepard, I was thinking about the symptoms you told me. I couldn't find anything, but then I thought… What if it's not shaking, but vigorous twitching?"

"And?"

"I found results." she frowned, and Paris felt his heart sink, "The nightmares, the twitching, light headedness. Does your body sometimes not react the way you want it to?"

"I can't say I've noticed. Maybe." Paris hesitated, trying to think, but Chakwas nodded and moved on.

"There is a genetic disease that runs through humans called Serbolisis Syndrome. I can't find out much about it, it's incredibly rare, but also recently discovered. Do you know if any of your family members had this illness?"

"I've never heard of it before." he mumbled, "My father and mother were perfectly healthy."

"I'll keep looking into it. It might not be, you never know." Chakwas nodded, "I just thought I'd inform you."

"Thanks." he nodded, walking back towards Garrus and Raegen. Raegen smiled a little, glancing up at Paris and gave him a quick nod before getting up and walking towards the elevator, and Paris took her place. Garrus nodded a greeting to him.

"I'd like to go out to Illium at some point to meet up with Liara." Shepard stated out of the blue, and Garrus didn't respond. Paris raised an eyebrow, leaning forward a little and Garrus snapped his head round, coming out of a day dream, "Are you worried about Raegen and Miranda? Don't be, they'll probably avoid each other."

"I hope so." Garrus sighed and Paris smirked, telling EDI to tell Joker to head to Illium.

"Don't worry. Come on, we'll head to Illium and once I speak with Liara, we'll look around. It's been a while since we just walked around and relaxed, isn't it?"

"Mhm." Garrus nodded, and Paris smirked a little.

"Will I invite Raegen along for you?" he offered, and Garrus looked up at him curiously. Paris laughed, raising his eyebrows suggestively and Garrus caught on to the childish implication.

"Uh, no. She can handle herself here. Well, uhm." he paused, thinking about it, "I might give her and Miranda a chance to cool off, actually. Keep them as far away from each other as possible for now."

"That sounds like the best plan, to be honest." Paris nodded, and got up off his chair to get ready for Illium.

As he stood in his armour, he looked at the tank of betta fish swimming freely, pressing a button that sent some food into their aquarium. Admiring his fish in silence, Paris smiled, but was interrupted when Joker spoke through intercom, informing him that they were now on Illium. He returned to the bridge, where Raegen and Garrus were waiting patiently and he said good bye to Joker as they exited the Normandy.

As they walked out into the sunlight, Raegen smirked a little, commenting.

"Oh, Illium. I love this place. Prettier than the Citadel, but just as dangerous as Omega. I'd live here if I had the funds."

"That's because just about everything here is made legal." Garrus commented, and Paris chuckled, "It's a bit ridiculous, but certainly is safe."

"Only what you'd expect from the asari." Paris added, and Garrus nodded in agreement. As they walked along, Paris moving quickly for Liara's office, someone stepped in their way suddenly, and Paris stared, eyes widening. A tall turian, their face red with decorative white markings. Their armour seemed state of the art, coloured ice blue and, in some places, hot pink. They bore an outstanding resemblance to…

"Nihlus?" Paris breathed, and the turian shook their head, letting out a low but feminine laugh. This was the first time Raegen had ever seen a female turian. Her face was thinner and her armour, perhaps made this way, was sleeker and all round less complicated in comparison to Garrus'.

"Nihlus was my brother. I am Rorikya Kryik, his younger sister." she introduced herself, straightening her back.

"Oh… My apologies, and condolences."

"Thank you, but you got my revenge for me by killing Saren." she said quietly, but her professional demeanour quickly returned, "You got my message, yes?"

"Ah…" Paris blurted, staring. Was this the very message he kept avoiding? The one Kelly continuously asked him to read? He hesitated, "No. Something must have went wrong when sending it. Sorry."

"Hm, typical." she snorted, then nodded, "I work for Jahidi N'Bushe, the politician. He's holding a large party and wants you and your team to attend as guests, as well as body guards. He's a vital part to humanity - or so he says - and he wants, and I quote, 'the best' to protect him. There are many politicians that would use this as an opportunity to take him down, but he needs this to remind everyone he's still in business."

Her tone had revulsion written all over it, probably resentful that she wasn't enough to keep Jahidi's mind at ease.

"And, of course, his daughter wants you to go, too." she added with a long sigh, "Nadra? The asari singer. It's the party of the century, everyone that matters is going."

"Oh, well. I don't know, I don't really…"

"Let me put it this way, Shepard." Rorikya interrupted, glaring down at the commander, "I am not asking you. I'm telling you. Nadra N'Bushe is daddy's little girl, and she was the one that proposed the idea. She adores you. And, more importantly, she always gets what she wants."

"Of course, anything to help a citizen in need, and a fan." Shepard nodded. Rorikya sighed once more and nodded, glancing at Garrus and Raegen.

"The more crew you bring, the happier Jahidi will be, to be honest." she decided with a small nod, "Especially Lawson. He's seen her and is, well, very interested in getting to know her. I'll send the coordinates and times to your ship."

"Who are you to Jahidi, anyway? Some kind of social secretary?" Garrus asked curiously, and Rorikya sent him a glare, but it softened in realisation and she frowned.

"I'm Nadra's bodyguard, of all things. She sends me on stupid errands like this when Jahidi's real social secretary could do this sort of thing with his hands tied behind his back." she explained bitterly, "I need a better job than this."

"We'll see you at the party, then." Paris said, and Rorikya glared before walking past them. Raegen watched her go, then turned to look back at Paris and Garrus, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you get invited to parties often?"

"Surprisingly, that's a new one." Shepard shrugged, "But now I need a suit."

"I'm pretty sure we all need a new outfit." Raegen countered, referring to the rest of the team. Shepard nodded.

"Liara can wait for now." he decided as he turned and made his way towards the nearest help kiosk, wondering where they could go to get formal wear.

Returning to the Normandy and informing everyone of the party was an odd task. Paris wasn't used to inviting people to formal gatherings, and it occurred to him that he had never actually been to one, apart from Kasumi's… And that wasn't for the right reasons. When he informed them of their jobs and of the party, most took it well, especially Jacob and Miranda, as both seemed eager to get off the Normandy for a good few hours. All but a few.

"You have to what?" Tali demanded, and Paris looked away, rubbing the side of his head.

"I'm just going to a party, more for the Illusive Man's sake than mine." he explained, "And the daughter wants me to be her, ah, date apparently. According to the message."

"Does she know about your relationship with me?" Tali asked, pacing his room. Paris watched her move, walking after her, quickly fixing a ship model that slanted, and he looked back at her, clearing his throat.

"I'm sure she does, but it's just one night. It's not like I'll be with her the whole night. Please, Tali. For the mission." he asked, and he quickly took her hand and brought her close, "I still only have eyes for you. You know that."

"Keelah…" she muttered, putting a hand on his arm and nodded, "Of course. I just get nervous."

"I understand that." Paris chuckled, resting his forehead on her helmet gently, and he smiled hopefully at her, "We have time to prepare… But apparently Nadra is a 'get what she wants' kind of girl."

"Not surprised. Only father? That is just asking for a Daddy's Girl title." she laughed lightly, and Paris smiled, glad Tali was able to overlook this. He was actually quite nervous about appearing with Nadra, especially in the suit he had bought. He would certainly show the suit to Tali first, it only felt right.

Below, right down in the hangar, Raegen sighed heavily as she fiddled with the pad in her hands. She continued to look through the online catalogue at anything she found interesting, feet up on the table in front of her. She had an outfit ready for the party, but even thinking about it made her stomach turn. A sigh escaped her, but when she heard the elevator door open she blinked and, out of instinct, immediately got rid of everything she was looking at.

"Raegen! I thought I'd find you here." a Scottish voice rang, and she turned on the chair to see Kenneth approaching, "I heard you were quite the gambler. Feel like joinin' Kasumi, Gabs and me for a wee game?"

She paused, staring, her promise to Garrus immediately coming to mind. He'd never find out! She smiled and got to her feet, walking towards him confidently.

"I warn you, I'm _very_ good at this." she stated, and Kenneth chuckled as he pressed the button for the third deck.

"We'll see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Full House, read 'em and weep!" Kenneth exclaimed happily, stretching out on the small couch in Kasumi's room. Kasumi, sitting beside him happily on the back of the sofa with her feet on the cushions, huffed a little and allowed her cards to fall. Gabriella frowned and swore under her breath, showing her cards.

"Two Pairs." Kenneth pointed out, grinning at his friend. She made a small face, and Kasumi and Gabriella then looked at Raegen expectedly, not wanting her to let them lose out. The woman let out a soft sigh, looking down at her cards, and Kenneth grinned, reaching over the table to take in his winnings, but Rae held out her hand.

"I think you'll find I have a Royal Flush!" she exclaimed and Gabs laughed heartily, and Kenneth's shoulders and heart sank together. Raegen smiled confidently and dragged the credits towards her, shifting on her knees in front of the large window gazing out into space. Gabriella took in the cards and shuffled them again, and Kenneth rubbed his face.

"But you didn't hint at anything! You didn't even… Huh!" he huffed, and Raegen smiled, picking up one more credit that she had left deserted in the middle of the table.

"I've gone against much bigger than you guys." she said cockily, and Gabriella smiled and began to hand out the cards again, crossing her legs on the ground as she tried to get comfy.

"Well, I've got a few more credits!" she urged, looking at the others, "Anyone else up for another game?"

"I don't have any more money to my name!" Kenneth whined, patting at his pockets as if it would help prove his innocence. He then looked at Kasumi, and the woman shrugged as she took her drink from a nearby shelf and swirled it, gazing at the liquid.

"I think I'll stop for tonight." she agreed with him, and Kenneth looked back at Raegen, who frowned a little. She opened her mouth to speak when the door opened, and her heart leapt at the sound. At the beginning of the game she was nervous of Garrus walking in, but as the night progressed Rae became more relaxed and finally managed to let go and enjoy herself. But now that she remembered what she had promised her friend, her heart was stuck in her throat.

Sure enough, the turian stood at the door, looking around the room. He had not yet taken in the scene that was sitting before him as he spoke.

"Kasumi, have you seen Kenneth-" he paused, seeing the very man, and his loyal friend opposite him, although when his eyes laid on Rae collecting her chips, he stopped completely. Rae stared back, unsure how to diffuse the situation, and Kenneth spoke up finally.

"What're you lookin' for me, for, Garrus?" he asked, voice hesitant.

"Oh. Shepard- Shepard wants to see you and Gabriella down on the engineering deck." he explained, and the pair quickly got to their feet.

"Yes, sir." Gabriella piped up and hurried past him. Kenneth tried to give Garrus a smile, as if it would make the turian suddenly light hearted.

"Thanks, mate." he added before the door closed, and Kasumi smirked a little behind her knees as she sat down, legs to her chest, on the sofa properly. Rae got to her feet and looked at Kasumi.

"I'll save your winnings for later." Kasumi nodded, and Rae smiled at her before walking towards the door. She looked at Garrus again, trying not to be afraid of making eye contact. He caught her eye immediately and then nodded to Kasumi before walking out after her.

"Raegen." he started, following her to the elevator. The woman decided to ignore him, waiting for the elevator to return. Garrus frowned, stopping beside her, "Raegen, answer me."

"Why?" she finally spoke, looking over at him, "What do you want me to say? Sorry won't cut it, I know that."

"It might, you just have to try." Garrus countered, and Raegen looked away again. She _hated_ saying sorry. She hated apologizing and looking like the weaker person - hell, apologizing meant she was the weaker person. Garrus waited patiently, and she sighed and mumbled something under her breath, twiddling her thumbs in front of her.

"Garrus, I can't help it." she looked at him, "I know I broke my promise. I'm… Sorry. I just… It's fun. And there's no bad consequences when I'm playing on this ship! Surely it's alright on the Morandy?"

"It's the Normandy. And I suppose, but it's not the consequences I'm worried about." Garrus shook his head, frowning, "It's the fact you broke the promise so easily and quickly. Raegen, you used to be a good friend-"

"I am!" Raegen snapped, "I can't just quit something I like easily!"

"So you're admitting you're addicted?" Garrus demanded, and Rae didn't answer straight away. Garrus sighed a little, continuing, "You need help with it, Rae. You nearly got yourself killed because of your problem."

"I'll figure something out." she insisted as the door opened. Garrus paused and walked in after her, and she glanced at him.

"Apart from the, uh, problem. How are you finding the Normandy?" he asked. Rae looked at him fully, thinking about her answer.

"It's friendly. Not what I'm used to." she answered, "But I like it."

"Heh." Garrus nodded, "You ready for this party Shepard's taking us to?"

"Barely." Raegen admitted, glad the topic had swayed from her problem, "I don't think I've been to a high class party before."

"Upper class gatherings are usually the better ones." Garrus explained and they stepped out hangar, "Good food, better drinks, but the company can vary."

"I'm sure you've been to your fair share through C-Sec." Rae raised her eyebrows and sat on the edge of the desk, watching him. Garrus nodded, turning to look out at the space. She attempted to smile, "You can teach me how to not make a fool of myself, then."

He looked at her and raised his head questioningly. It wasn't every day Raegen admitted she needed help with something, jokingly or not. Was she trying to make up for their argument moments ago?

"Well, for one you should probably avoid talking about your mercenary work." Garrus began teasingly, and Raegen huffed slightly but didn't argue. She scooted back on the desk and crossed her legs, listening intently like a child, "And don't bother trying to steal anyone's money, you'll be caught."

"Well I knew _that_." she drawled. She didn't.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Of course." she nodded. She didn't.

"Well, that's good at least. Just, try not to get into too many people's ways and you'll be fine."

"I'll stick around Kasumi or someone, it'll be fine." she insisted. Unlikely.

EDI appeared by the elevator, and Garrus turned.

"Paris would like to speak to everyone in the Briefing Room." she said, and the elevator door opened expectantly. Garrus nodded and walked for the door, stopping when he noticed Rae wasn't coming.

"Raegen." he gestured to the elevator and she blinked, quickly catching up with him.

"I didn't know she meant me as well." she admitted, leaning on the side. Garrus nodded, and the door closed. Moving up, it stopped and Tali and Grunt stepped in. Garrus glanced at Rae; this was the first time she had seen the Krogan. She eyed him carefully, keeping to her side of the elevator, but Grunt didn't seem to notice.

"Who do you think will go into the party with Paris?" Garrus finally asked. Tali tutted.

"Probably the humans." she stated almost bitterly, "So as not to _intimidate_ their host."

"Hmph. I'd rather not go in anyway." Grunt stepped in, and Garrus frowned.

"Why not us?" he asked Tali, wanting her to explain more. Tali glanced at him, then glanced at Raegen before looking back ahead.

"I'm just saying. Those big shot guests of his won't like seeing an asari justicar or an assassinating drell at the party."

As if on cue, the door opened and Thane and Samara were waiting together for the elevator. The stepped in and Samara glanced at them before seeing Raegen and nodding gently.

"I hear you are the one that took a hit from Miranda." she stated. Her voice was as smooth as honey. Raegen nodded and Samara sent her a very small smile, "I hope you are feeling better."

Despite the asari's friendliness she made Raegen feel uneasy. But Rae nodded again, more appreciative this time.

"How's your neck feeling, Thane?" Tali questioned, and the drell looked at her before rolling his head around.

"Better. Dr Chakwas took a look at it." he nodded, and Garrus glanced round.

"What happened to your neck?"

"I hurt it while training with Jacob." Thane answered, "He wanted me to teach him some 'moves' as he calls it."

"Jacob got a bit too into it." Tali added, and Garrus laughed a little. Grunt glanced at them then looked back ahead, as if disgruntled that he couldn't train with them. If he did, there was a possibility of a few accidental fatalities.

The elevator door opened and the group stepped out as one. It was probably unusual to see all of them grouped together like this, and Kelly sent them a bright grin as a greeting. They walked through the armoury and to the Briefing Room, where the rest were already waiting. They gathered round the table, with Paris at the head if it.

"For this party that Jahidi is holding, some of us will go in as guests. Another group will patrol outside and one inside. The two groups can discuss how they want to guard and what to set up from there."

"Who's in what group then?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms.

"Going into the party will be myself, Miranda, Jacob, Garrus and Raegen."

"Told you." Tali muttered to Garrus, who let out an amused 'hm'.

"Outside will be Grunt, Legion, Jack and Samara. Inside will be Tali, Kasumi, Mordin and Thane. Samara will lead the first group, Tali will lead the second. Any questions?"

"Yeah, who the hell is going to attack some dumb politician?" Jack challenged and Paris shrugged.

"Other politicians. Assassins."

"Hopefully no one now. I'm sure word's spread that Shepard's a special guest." Miranda interjected and Jack glared, but backed off.

"Jahidi will have other protection as well, but as far as I know, they work under us." Paris explained, pressing a button and a 3D blueprint of Jahidi's mansion appeared, "There are cameras for the security on the inside, and for those outside, there are balconies on the top floor, the roof is accessible and the mansion is in the middle of an open block of land, so any attackers will easily be spotted."

"Alright, when do we get there?" Raegen asked, and Paris looked at her.

"Ten minutes, tops." he claimed. The group glanced at each other, and then quickly filed out to get themselves ready. Paris frowned, looking down when everyone left and closed his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath, straightened up and left the room to get ready.

Raegen sighed, turning to Kasumi.

"Are you sure this is alright?" she asked and Kasumi jumped to her feet and nodded, opening the door.

"Of course! Come on, I think we're near enough for the shuttle to take us." she ushered Raegen out, and she did her best not to trip on her outfit. It was a long sea green dress, with a V shaped collar leading from her collar bone to just above her belly button, and thin light blue fabric joining the ends. Around her neck was a high collar that curved outwards beneath her jaw, Kasumi nudged her happily as they entered the elevator, joined by Jacob - who was looking rather smart in a formal black suit - and Miranda, whom was just as formal looking, if not more sensual. Her dress was white and reached the floor, with a slit running up the left to her thigh. It had no sleeves and a low collar, and Raegen glanced at her before looking ahead as the door closed.

"So." Miranda began, "How excited is everybody to be spending the night with drunken rich fools?"

"Come on Miranda, not all of them are going to be fools." Jacob tried, and Raegen smiled in amusement. They stepped out onto the hangar and walked towards the Kodiak shuttle. Paris waved to them, wearing a crème suit.

"Looking good, commander." Jacob joked and got on. As Raegen stepped in, Paris shut the shuttle door and walked in also.

"Alright Joker, we're ready." he stated, and the Normandy hangar doors opened, allowing the shuttle to fly out and towards the landing bay for Jahidi's mansion. Paris glanced at them.

"We all know what we're doing?" he asked, and the group nodded. They walked out as one when they landed, and a human guard glanced round before walking towards them.

"Shepard?" he asked, and Paris nodded. The man hesitated, staring at the large group of people with him before stepping back, gesturing for him to continue. As they walked after Paris, the man fixed the cap on his hand as he stared. That was a lot of aliens.

Paris stopped by what looked like the head of security, and he looked at them.

"Alright, who's working on the inside?" he asked, and Paris waved a hand. Tali, Mordin Thane and Kasumi stepped aside and the head of security looked at them before saluting.

"Anything you want, we'll do." he assured, "Jahidi made us promise that we would work for you and we will."

"Good, I would like to look at your cameras and any electronics you have." Tali began, "Mordin, you come with me. Thane and Kasumi can head round the halls and look for any entrances any assassins may take."

Nodding, Thane and Kasumi walked off in separate directions. Paris turned.

"Samara's group can go outside and speak to that gentleman and explain the situation." Paris ordered and the four nodded, turning and heading back outside. Paris then looked at his remaining friends and nodded, turned and walked to the main hall. He hesitated, looking down. There were a dozen or so steps leading down to a large hall, where there were steel pillars on either side leading up to a glass roof. Tables, chairs and buffets were set out all around the edges of the room, leaving the middle of the space to be occupied my a circular metal stage, where a quartet were playing soft music.

"Shepard!" a voice boomed as the group walked down the stairs. A plump olive skinned man approached with dark hair and a growing beard. He offered his hand and Paris shook it weakly, but he didn't notice, "So good of you to join us. Who did you bring with you?"

"Well most of my team, but others are working on security. This is Garrus Valkarian, Jacob Black, Raegen Keyes and Miranda Lawson." he introduced, and Jahidi shook each of their hands happily, kissing both Rae and Miranda's hands when it came to them.

"Very pleased to meet you - all of you!" he was a cheerful man for an ill politician, "Please, join me at my table. People are only just arriving now."

They followed him to a large circular table that sat three turian, a salarian and a young human girl. The last looked up slowly at them, her large brown eyes questioning. She didn't seem happy to be here.

"Boys, boys. Lydia." she added, nodding to the human, "This is Shepard."

"Of course it is, how can you not recognise him? His face is famous." a turian stood. He was an ash brown colour with white tattoos. He took Shepard's hand into a firm grip and shook, "My name is Elros N'Bushe, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Valandi N'Bushe." the second turian stood almost an inch shorter than Elros. He shook Paris' hand as Elros shook Garrus'. Jacob, Miranda and Rae took a seat.

"This is Mahtan N'Bushe," Valandi introduced the third turian, who was in the middle of eating something. He waved politely, covering his mouth to say 'hello', but Valandi continued and swung his arm to gesture to the Salarian, "Reznok here is the second youngest."

"H-Hello." he stammered, wringing his fingers nervously. Paris nodded politely before sitting between an empty seat and the young woman, whom looked away and took a sip of her drink. Valandi sighed a little before smiling and walking over, gripping her shoulders.

"And this is the baby of the family, Lydia." he introduced and Paris smiled.

"Hi there."

"Hi." she nodded, removing her brother's hands from her shoulders. Valandi laughed and sat back down next to Elros, glancing at Rae who was now seated beside him. Raegen had managed to situate herself between Valandi and Jacob, which she assumed was lucky. Miranda was beside Jacob and Lydia, who would hopefully be comfortable with the confident woman. Garrus, however, had managed to land a seat between the nervous Reznok and Mahtan, who had finished eating and began talking to Garrus about C-Sec and politics. An empty seat caught her eye.

"That's Nadra's." Valandi explained, catching her eye. Raegen nodded, accepting a drink from an asari waitress. Valandi smirked, swirling his drink and leaned back on his seat, "So, what're you in Shepard's team? The hacker? Or maybe the damsel in distress?"

"I like to think femme fatale." Raegen snickered, sipping her drink and leaning back, "But I'm only new to his team. I don't even think it's permanent."

"Well, if you ever need a team to join, I'm going to be leaving for an expedition in a few weeks." Valandi explained, "I'm an archaeologist, and I plan on looking into the crypts on Armeni."

"Isn't that against Citadel law?" Garrus interjected, and Valandi looked at him from across the table before laughing.

"What the Citadel doesn't know won't hurt them! Besides, once Jahidi becomes the Councillor for the Citadel, I won't need to break any laws!"

"Councillor? I thought you were just going for the Zakera Ward." Paris asked, turning to Jahidi as he poured himself another drink. The man hesitated, glancing at Paris and shrugged lightly.

"I know you're close to Anderson, Shepard, so I don't want to talk politics tonight." he said breathlessly, as if his illness was catching up with him, "Please! It's a bit of friendly competition, and besides, I probably won't make it, anyway."

"If that's the case, I'll take over." Mahtan nodded knowingly. Jahidi laughed and nodded, and Garrus glanced at them both before looking at Elros.

"What do you do?" he inquired, and Elros smiled.

"I'm the CEO of a company that produces armour." he admitted, "We work closely with the Citadel, and we've been trying to branch out to Cerberus, but we've been denied because we're mostly a turian industry. We're starting on human armour soon, though."

He turned to Paris, who looked at him.

"Who knows! You could be the first owner of Nalkit Armour." he chuckled, and Raegen smirked and sipped at her drink once more. Paris let out a short laugh. Elros continued, "Reznok is actually one of the designers for the armour. He might look like a nervous wreck, but he's got a good brain in there."

"T-Thank you." Reznok nodded repeatedly. Elros smiled, and Raegen noticed how family oriented their businesses seemed to be. She looked at Lydia, noting she was much more quiet compared to her other siblings. Even Reznok was now rambling about his armour designs and new thoughts for some while the others humoured him.

"So, Lydia, what do you do for a living?" Miranda asked, and Jacob and Raegen turned, interested. Lydia hesitated, shrugging.

"I'm dad's personal assistant, I guess." she answered, "But I'm trying to get a job somewhere else."

"Where abouts?" Jacob pressed, and Lydia sighed.

"Anywhere but here." she admitted, and Raegen laughed a little.

"I can understand the feeling." she nodded. Working with family seemed like a terrible idea, especially considering her father's position in the Alliance. A Lieutenant of all things! He wasn't too pleased whenever he heard news of his daughter breaking the law again, which was why she tried to avoid wherever he could be.

"Well, I need to go check on security." Lydia got up, dusting off her dress and walked off without a word. Just as she left through a nearby door, the lights dimmed and Jahidi looked at the stairs.

"Here she comes."

"Who?" Rae whispered, and Valandi laughed softly.

"Nadra. She always needs a big entrance." he explained quietly, and Raegen nodded and looked up as Nadra appeared. Her blue skin glowed as the spotlight shone on her. She wore a long white dress, slits showing off her thighs, back and stomach(each having hot pink trims). There were three straps to the dress: a pair over her shoulders and then one wrapped round her neck. People clapped as she gracefully walked down the stairs, almost gliding. Raegen crossed her arms.

"Nadra! Look who's here." Jahidi waved her over and Paris got to his feet. Nadra grinned and Paris bowed politely, kissing the back of her hand. Raegen hid a snicker, covering her mouth and Garrus glanced at her amusedly before nodding a greeting to Nadra as she sat down on the empty seat.

"It's so nice to meet you, Paris." Nadra stated affectionately, "I've heard so much about you. Would you like to dance?"

Her sudden change of topic surprised Paris, and he was stuck for words.

"He would love to." Miranda spoke up, and Paris looked from one female to another before getting up and following Nadra to the dance floor. The young asari smiled and put one hand on Paris' shoulder, the other gripping his free hand tightly as he politely rested his hand above her hip.

"I'm not much of a dancer, so excuse me if I make any mistakes." he admitted. Nadra giggled and nodded. Jahidi watched them happily.

"She seems restless." Jacob pointed out.

"She's probably still in her Maiden years." Miranda reasoned and Elros nodded.

"She definitely is." he agreed. Mahtan got to his feet, picking up his plate.

"I'm off to get more food."

"You're going to explode one day!" Elros taunted as Mahtan walked off, and Jacob smirked and got to his feet, calling after Mahtan to join him at the buffet. Miranda got to her feet, saying she was got to converse with others, and Jahidi excused himself to join Miranda and introduce her to the other guests. Raegen watched him go before moving to get up and Valandi glanced at her.

"I'm going to get a breath of fresh air." Raegen explained and Garrus nodded, glancing back at Reznok and he began to talk to him again. Raegen walked off and moved up the stairs, walking along the second level balcony that overlooked the hall. She nodded a quick greeting to Mordin as she passed him and he smiled back. Moving on, Raegen walked out onto a circular balcony and sighed, looking over at the horizon. The mansion was by the ocean, a good choice in Raegen's eyes. She watched the waves lap up onto the beach and she turned when the door opened. Valandi approached.

"Am I intruding?"

"Nah, I'd rather have company." she paused, "What kind of people would try and kill Jahidi?"

"Oh, all sorts." he shrugged, leaning on the railings, "They probably won't try anything, though. Having your team here and all."

"Definitely." Rae looked down, seeing Grunt standing near the front entrance. Valandi followed her eyes and she looked at him quickly, smirking, "And if anything bad happens, I'll protect you, you can count on it."

"Hey!" he protested, puffing out his chest, "I can look after myself. Don't worry. And if anything happens to you, I'll be there to save you."

"Well, I'm sure you can find another femme fatale for your trip to Armeni then." she taunted, walking for the doors. Valandi watched her go and followed her and she waved a hand idly over her shoulder, "After all, I'm sure you archaeologists get all the ladies."

"Oh, funny." Valandi commented, looking down at Nadra and Paris continue to dance, then looked back at Raegen, "Shall we at least dance?"

"I've got two left feet." Rae excused, and Valandi smirked and nodded. He left to return to the N'Bushe family table and Rae turned at the stairs and walked out to the front hall. Travelling along the corridor, she stopped by a window and looked out over the garden. The sun was slowly setting, and she looked away as the rays shone through the window. Raegen continued her journey, but was stopped when she heard a familiar voice. The youngest of the family, Lydia was it? She glanced round the corner, seeing the woman wearing a much more different outfit. A bright green body suit armoured with darker green scales along the front and arms. She was speaking to Reznok, who was dressed in a tan armour with a contrasting circle and markings surrounding it stretching from below it, like a fire surrounding a planet.

"So, is everything sorted?"

"Yes." he answered promptly, "When you give the signal, we'll start."

"Right. I need to get to dad. Mahtan should be ready to get the East troops prepared." Lydia glanced round sharply, but Raegen was already hurrying away back to the main room.

Eyes scanning the area, Raegen could see Mahtan retreating from the room and through a door. As it slid shut, a human in matching armour to the previous salarian stood guard in front of it. Making her way down the stairs, Raegen approached the N'Bushe table, and noticed none of the family were left.

"Garrus, I have something to talk to you about." she stated, but before she could continue, Nadra and Shepard made their dizzy way over.

"Paris, you said you couldn't dance!" the asari teased, sitting down on a chair and crossing one leg elegantly over the other, "I don't appreciate liars."

"I surprised myself, I suppose." he laughed, then looked around the room, noticing the pudgy politician was missing, "Where is Jahidi?"

"He was approached by someone from security. They spoke privately and he excused himself." Garrus answered, then looked at Nadra, "Do you know what sort of medication your, ah, father is on? He seems unnaturally healthy."

"I don't know specifics." she waved the topic off, clearly bored, and picked up a glass of champagne, "But he's on something."

"Hm." Garrus looked at Raegen, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Raegen felt uncomfortable now that Nadra was here. She shook her head.

"Nothing, it can wait." she admitted, sending him a smile and looked around the room. How long had they been here already? It felt like too long. People were already beginning to leave for an early night. Nadra grinned. She was clearly not getting any dangerous vibes, but as far as Raegen assumed, she was part of whatever Lydia and Mahtan were in.

"Shall I sing?" she asked, "Liven the place up a little, don't you think?"

"Uh, sure." Shepard sat down as Nadra skipped to the circular stage, speaking quietly with the quartet. They stopped playing obediently, and seemed to have expected Nadra's need to sing: one handed her a slim microphone and another prepared the backing track. Raegen rolled her eyes, keeping an eye on the door Mahtan left through.

"Raegen, are you sure you're alright?" Garrus asked, "You're usually not this quiet at parties."

"I'm fine." she nodded, looking down at him, "I'll tell you later."

"Hm." Garrus turned his head when he looked up at the balcony, seeing Jahidi approach and look down on them. He sent Garrus a nod and he returned it politely, allowing Jahidi to walk away down the hall, "Jahidi seems to be avoiding his party now. Maybe he's had too much fun for one night."

"I doubt it. Unless he's a brilliant liar, I haven't seen him frown once." Miranda approached, "He's been speaking to everyone and introducing me to almost every politician there. Thankfully some guard took him away."

"I never thought someone would be too much for you to handle, Miranda." Jacob chuckled. Miranda moved to retort, but Elros appeared, smirking a little and looked at Garrus.

"Reznok would like to speak to you." he claimed, "It's about the armour. You wouldn't mind, would you? Once he gets started, he just can't stop."

"Of course." Garrus got to his feet and followed Valandi out of the room. Raegen watched him go and then turned to look at her colleagues. Jacob had taken a glass from a passing waitress and was speaking with a young clean cut human male.

"You're part of Shepard's group, aren't you? The ones that went through the Omega 4 Relay and _returned_?" he stared in awe, and Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'd love it if you told me what happened. I promise, I'm not some reporter." he added with a laugh, "You can search me if you like."

"That's alright, I believe you." Jacob asserted, "Where would you like to talk?"

"Actually, I'm in need of some fresh air too. Why not hit two birds with one stone?" he was already walking as he spoke, and Jacob followed after him. Miranda tutted and turned on her heel, claiming that she was going to go check up on the security again, leaving Raegen with Shepard.

"So, how was dancing with Nadra?" Raegen teased, and Shepard smiled lightly.

"Interesting. She's chatty." he answered, but his eyes continued to fall on Nadra as she sung. Her voice hit all the right notes, or perhaps that was part of the asari charm. Raegen raised her eyebrow at him, and then decided to sit and listen. Nadra was mesmerising, as was her voice.

It only took moments for Raegen to notice just how long she sat to listen. The sun was setting, causing lights to slowly turn on in the mansion. People were leaving one by one, and she looked around. How long had she been listening got Nadra? Blinking, she rose to her feet, lower back numb, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Raegen." Valandi began, "I know we left each other on a bitter note before. I was wondering if I could make it up to you. I have a collection of weapons taken from all over the galaxy, and I would hope you'd be interesting in checking them out. I understand you're not the girliest of girls."

"Hm." she looked up at him. Her mind was fuzzy. Looking at weapons sounded like an interesting way to pass the time, "Of course, why not. Let's go."

"Heh." Valandi led her out of the room, and Raegen glanced around. The smooth walls were dark and thick, leading to even more hallways and rooms. This place was massive, like a maze, and she was being led further and further into it, and yet her mind couldn't register the danger. Valandi spoke again, but her mind was still in a blur and confused.

Left alone, Paris was still admiring Nadra until she stopped singing. He shook his head, blinking rapidly and rubbing the bridge of his nose before sitting up. She approached him with a dazzling smile and he returned it, but Mahtan stood between them.

"Nadra, it's time to go." he stated, "It's getting late."

"Go tell that to Lydia!" she snapped, "I want to spend more time with Paris."

"I'm sorry, but it's you I'm telling. Let's go, I have a shuttle waiting." he spoke firmly, taking Nadra's arm. Paris walked towards them, frowning.

"A shuttle?"

"Oh." Mahtan turned, looking at the spectre, "We, ah. Don't live here, this is more of a summer home that we use for parties and gatherings." he looked at Nadra expectantly, and Nadra glared. She eventually looked at Paris and smiled gently, pecking him on the cheek before leaving with Mahtan, and Paris sighed, hands in his pockets.

"We're ready." Mahtan nodded to a human as they passed. He nodded and turned to the screen in front of him, pressing a few buttons, and then there was a moment of silence before a pulse of energy ran through the house. Outside, a biotic barrier rose around the house, forcing any beings touching it to bounce off. Samara, seeing it from below her position, leapt off of the balcony she was resting on and landed gracefully on the ground, while Grunt was sent flying and landed on the concrete path leading to the home. He snarled, getting to his feet as Jack and Legion approached him, and then turned to Samara and the home.

"What in the name of the Goddess was that?" Samara questioned, and Jack removed her gun from its holster.

"It wasn't good, whatever it was."

Inside, Mordin stopped when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. Turning, he removed his pistol and aimed it at the oncoming krogan, but heard footsteps behind him and turned to aim it at the approaching turians.

"Who are you?" he demanded, quickly moving to contact Tali to inform her of the invasion, but all he heard was interference buzz. He winced.

"We've blocked off all signals." the turian glared, aiming his shotgun carefully, "Put your weapon down."

Mordin glared.

Thane paused, backing into the shadows of a corner as he heard walking. He knew no one would be patrolling in this area, which made him cautious. He watched the tan armoured humans, aiming their guns carefully and one gestured to the other. Thane narrowed his eyes as the second swung his arm out, creating a path of biotic impacts along the hall. Thane narrowly dodged them, racing down the hall and avoiding shots fired behind him. He melded with the shadows once more, keeping to the ceiling with enough effort and watched the pair pass beneath him. He jumped down and smashed their heads together from behind, but just as he did so he heard a cock of the gun. The cold snout of the gun pressing against his neck.

"I am getting slow." he mused quietly, and the man behind him revealed himself.

"Put the gun down." he warned, glancing down at the pistol Thane was aiming to his knee. Thane looked up slowly when he saw the two in front of him slowly raising to their feet, aiming their guns to his face.

"Hm."

On the opposite side of the building, Kasumi was looking out the window. At the sight of the biotic barrier raising, she glared and turned, turning invisible just as a group of mercenaries walked down her hall. She smirked, but one activated their visor and Kasumi hesitated, seeing him aim his gun straight for her. Could that visor sense her? She dodged shots and threw flash bombs, racing past them and flipping over them, deactivating her invisibility cloak.

"Get her!" one snarled, and he threw two small plates past Kasumi. One landed behind her and the other in front, creating barriers reaching the ceiling and trapping Kasumi.

"We've got her." one boasted, and they got to their feet, all aiming their guns at her as she backed up, glaring. Damn it!

Tali, on the other hand, had not been approached yet. She had kept her guard up and avoided the strangers when she could hear them approaching and planning. Something was definitely up, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get past the interference that was blocking the communications signal.

_Paris…_ Tali brought up a small holographic blueprint of the building, noting where she was compared to the main hall. She was quite far off, but with a few short cuts and fast feet, she could get there to do a quick check up. She peeked round the next corner before briskly walking down when she heard a voice and she stopped.

"There's one left, the quarian." his voice was deep. A turian maybe?

"Right, then let's get this over with. I want my pay."

"Keep your armour on, we'll get it. Lorelei doesn't like when her business goes overlooked."

Lorelei? Tali didn't recognise the name; that meant she wasn't associated with Jahidi publicly. What on earth was going on?

"She should be down here. Security's finding her on the cameras right now."

Jahidi walked along the balcony, stopping at the top. Paris had already noticed he was completely alone, and that a few men were appearing form the lower doors. He glared up at Jahidi, who laughed.

"Shepard. It's so nice to speak with you one on one." he claimed.

"Where are my crew?" Paris demanded, walking towards the stairs. Jahidi let out another short laugh and an armoured Reznok stepped forward, aiming his gun threateningly at Shepard, forcing him to stop.

"I have you right in my hands, Shepard. And all your team mates. Once I'm through with this, you won't even exist anymore."

"I've dead once, I can die again." Shepard narrowed his eyes dangerously, "And besides, what about my team outside? They can go get help."

"I've blocked off all communications in the vicinity, and I have a team myself, Shepard, taking care of them. They'll be too busy dying to do anything, as with everyone else."

"Not quite!" Miranda yelled, storming through one of the doors. Her dress had been cut short for easier movement and thrust her arm forward, aiming to throw Jahidi to a wall, but a figure sheltered by the shadows behind Jahidi easily thrust a table in front of the attack, causing that to hit a pillar instead of Jahidi.

"Fighting back won't do anything." Lydia walked forward, aiming her pistol at them, "Stand down, Lawson."

"Paris, do you have any weapons?" Miranda hissed, and he shook his head. She cursed under her breath, hearing the cock of guns as the men stepped forward. Miranda snarled and attacked a group of mercenaries, sending them flying into walls and Lydia narrowed her eyes.

"That's it. Attack them! Now!" she hollered, "It doesn't matter if they come out dead or alive!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Paris, we need to back up!" Miranda was forced to make a biotic bubble around them, "This place is massive, we can lose them in the hallways!"

"They probably know this place inside and out." Paris countered, "But it's better than any plan I've got! Let's do it!"

Miranda nodded, backing up with her commander, wincing as more of the mercenaries shot at them. Paris studied them, keeping behind Miranda and looking at their symbol on the armour.

"I've never seen that symbol before. Do you recognise it?" Paris inquired, but Miranda merely glared at him at the corner of her eye.

"I don't have time to study mercenaries, Shepard!" she snapped and they escaped through a door. As soon as it slid shut, Paris fled down the hallway and Miranda flung any furniture to the door to block their way.

"Shit! They've got North, down the hall! Block off entrances to the gym, playing room and kitchens!" Lydia yelled into the com, "Give me updates on the rest of his team!"

"Mordin Solus is neutralized. We're making our way down."

"Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy is not detained. We are following her on the third floor."

"We have Thane Krios. We will be meeting with Team Five in less than two minutes."

Lydia paused.

"No, Team Five has Kasumi Goto! Don't let Thane and Kasumi get near each other!" she cried, "Do you hear me, Team Two? Team Two, respond!"

Silence. She cursed under her breath and turned to Jahidi, "You need to get to security and check on the status of the other teams! Respond, Team One, do you have Tali'Zorah?"

"No, we see her. We are moving in!"

Lydia rolled her eyes, pacing as she watched the mercenaries fled after Shepard and Miranda. She looked down at her omnitool and pressed a few buttons, sighing. Things were not going as expected, but at least the team outside were still stuck outside. She glanced at the windows before making her way down the hall, thinking about the situation. Thane and Kasumi were on the loose together; Tali was running around; Miranda and Paris were fleeing deeper into the building; Jacob, as far as she knew, was captive; Garrus was captive. That human woman, Raegen.

"Valandi, what's your situation?"

"Just fine." he answered quietly, walking behind Raegen. She had regained some of her mind, yet she still felt confused. Where were they going? She had forgotten the way back long ago.

"Where're the weapons, then?" she asked as they stepped into another room. It seemed like a large dining hall, but very empty. Perhaps another ballroom? She looked up at the tall ceiling before feeling a hit to the back of the head and she collapsed to the floor, grunting and turning to glare up at Valandi, who was holding a metal vase.

"Hm, must be fake. You'd be knocked out if it were real metal." he commented, before throwing it at her. She flung her hand it, stopping it and letting it fly into the ceiling. He glared and stormed for her and she got to her feet in time to block a hit. Claws gripped her arm and she punched him in the face, forcing him to stumble back and he groaned slightly, but laughed.

"Have you ever fought a turian close quarters?" he asked, letting her go and Raegen stepped back. Snorting, she nodded, putting her fists up.

"Once!" she answered, avoiding a punch and she moved to punch him again, but he caught her arm and thrust it downwards, getting her in the stomach and sending her flying into a nearby desk, causing whatever was on it to crash to the floor. She groaned, "It's a lot more difficult in a dress, though."

He smiled in good humour, but moved to grab her by the neck. She, however, was prepared and slammed a nearby object into his wrist, causing him to flinch and check the damage. She kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back, glaring and she got to her feet, kicking off her heels as she did so. He immediately rebutted by punching her in the stomach and then in the jaw, too quick for her to dodge. Her wound caused by Miranda reopened and she cussed, glaring at him and he snickered.

"Human fists can't compare to turian." he boasted, "We're stronger. Faster. Better."

"You think you're even better than your father?" she challenged, backing up to the desk, feeling for anything behind her that could help, "Than Lydia?"

"Jahidi, definitely." Valandi shrugged, looking around the room, "Lydia? Maybe. She's not physically strong, but she was the one that prepared all of this. Quite impressive, I suppose."

"What do you get out of it?" she snarled, glancing up at the balcony that looked down on the room. She spotted a figure at the top, ducking before she could see their features. She looked back at Valandi, and he turned to her. Apparently he hadn't seen the figure.

"Armeni. A position in the council. So much money I wouldn't know what to do with it." he named off, and Raegen glanced over his shoulder to see Jacob slowly standing and reaching out, and she smirked.

"Good luck with that." she snapped, and Valandi narrowed his eyes before yelling, being pulled into the air towards Jacob. Valandi grunted and Jacob leapt down from the balcony to join Raegen, and Valandi grunted as he bashed against the balcony railings and collapsed onto it.

"Come on Rae, we gotta get out of here." Jacob ordered. She spotted a cut on his forehead that had stained his suit, but he ignored it and the pair raced through the doors, stopping by corners to check them. Raegen stopped.

"What?" he turned, and she looked at him before ripping her dress at the knee, grunting.

"Got a tip about this a few years ago." she laughed, "Didn't think it'd ever come in handy."

"Heh." Jacob nodded, and the pair continued down the hall. He turned right, jumping when he came face to face with a drell and both prepared themselves for an attack. When they recognised each other, Jacob smiled slightly and pat Thane on the shoulder.

"Thane, Kasumi, glad to see you came out unscathed. Heard from anyone else?" Jacob asked, Raegen and Kasumi nodding to each other. Thane shook his head.

"All communications have been blocked."

"There's a biotic shield blocking Samara and her team from getting inside, too." Kasumi went on to explain, "They thought of almost everything."

"Almost?" Raegen raised her eyebrows, and Jacob smirked at her.

"They forgot that we're part of Commander Shepard's team, and we don't go down easily." he explained, and the four moved through the hall fluidly, "We went through a suicide mission and survived. This is child's play."

"We don't have any guns." Raegen challenged, amused more than anything.

"We do." Kasumi chuckled, "The advantages of being part of security."

"Alright, so we do have a fighting chance." Raegen nodded approvingly. The group stopped as they heard approaching footsteps, but they turned a corner and faded away. Jacob sighed, looking down the hallways.

"This place is so confusing. I swear we've been here before!" Jacob cussed, and Kasumi grit her teeth behind closed lips, looking through her omnitool.

"Whatever signal that's screwing up communications is starting to wreck my omnitool." she warned, "It's like some sort of virus. I can try and get some blueprints up, but it won't tell us where anyone else is."

"It is better than nothing." Thane assured.

Above them on the second floor, Paris and Miranda raced down the halls, avoiding the shots of attacking mercenaries. Paris skidded to a halt as he hit a closed door, and Miranda cussed under her breath before revealing an omnitool. Paris looked at her, furrowing his brow.

"You have that with you?" he demanded, looking up as the armoured attackers approached. Miranda merely shrugged as she unlocked the door and they scrambled inside, Miranda shutting it behind her.

"Looks like some sort of guest room." Paris pointed out, "No windows."

"There's got to be something. A place this big, people that rich, there should be hidden entrances! Pathways!" Miranda insisted, scanning the walls with her omnitool. Paris turned.

"I'll barricade the door." he began, grabbing the side of a desk and as he attempted to push, he felt a sharp pain running up his arms. His wrists felt weak and limp, and he couldn't push it. Paris took in a long breath, trying to slow his beating heart and he leaned on the desk for a moment. He hadn't taken his medication. Digging into his inside pocket of his jacket, Paris cussed mentally at the feeling of nothing.

"Shepard. You better come see this." Miranda backed up from a wall. Three large panels slid forward and then outwards, revealing dozens of guns, ranging from pistols to shotguns. Paris walked over, looking at them all with a perplexed expression.

"I've never seen these before." he murmured, "They could be from Elros' company."

"He never said anything about weapons." Miranda frowned, running her hand over a silver pistol, "But I suppose he shouldn't have, in our presence."

The pair snapped their head round at the door as something began to batter it open. They then looked at each other and then the guns. Taking what they wanted, though Miranda took more than Paris expected and together (with much more effort than Paris wanted) they toppled desks and anything useful onto their sides as shields. They ducked behind them, preparing their guns and ammo before looking at each other again.

"What will we do after we get rid of them?"

"Find everyone else." Paris nodded, "But let's concentrate on getting out of here for now."

Outside, Jack cursed loudly and continued to fire shots of shockwave at the shields. Samara turned her head and ordered her to stop, the group returning together and watched the building. Off to the right, nearly hidden from view, Legion could see a young asari being led to a shuttle. He aimed his rifle, eyeing the turian's unfamiliar armour. But he saw a gun in his hand and he added two and two together. Shooting, he blasted the turian down with one shot to the head.

"I'll get her!" Samara called, running across the path. Legion moved to follow, however they heard the familiar clanks of approaching heavy mechs, and the trio turned and aimed their guns appropriately at the oncoming of machines.

"Are you alright?" Samara called, approaching Nadra. The young asari yelled in confusion, her dress covered in her brother's blood, and she stumbled away from the justicar. Samara hesitated but stopped, watching Nadra carefully.

"Leave me alone! You've been shooting at my family, and- and-" her face fell as she gazed at Samara, and she looked down, hugging herself, "By the Goddess… You're Samara. The justicar."

"You know of me?" Samara asked quietly, and Nadra looked back up, tears staining her cheeks.

"Yes, I heard of your daughter in Omega." she began, "And there's a vid of planned, actually. I was asked to portray you."

Samara, unfamiliar with this news, blinked. She stared at Nadra and Nadra sighed a little, straightening up. Her brother's body seemed to be gone from her mind.

"A whole vid will be about Shepard and his team." she explained, but heard gun shots and yelling. Samara turned and glared at the mechs, standing in front of Nadra protectively. As far as she was concerned, Nadra was a victim and perhaps a hostage.

"Stay behind me." she ordered, reloading her gun as her team mates retreated towards her. Her eyes fell on the three heavy mechs and she frowned, "And get down."

Back in the mansion, Tali leaned on a wall. She was tired and exhausted. Her ammo was running low, and she was close to the main entrance. She could hear orders and yelling, peeking round the corner to see a group coming at her. She raised her arm, omnitool appearing and couldn't help but smirk behind her helmet. Whoever these mysterious mercenaries were, they were messing with the wrong quarian.

"Shit, there she is!" one yelled as Tali came to view, however she waved her arm, sending a combat drone.

"Go for the optics, Chiktikka!" she ordered, firing her pistol at them. Their shields flickered and Tali winced as shots skimmed past her armour. She aimed her fist at one, causing their biotic barriers to drain and her shields re-boosted. She smirked and shot at others, one hitting the wall from a clear headshot.

A few halls away, Thane turned his head, stopping the group.

"Do you hear that?"

"Shots." Kasumi nodded, "We should check it out. It meant be Shepard, or Tali."

"Let's go!" Jacob agreed. The four raced down the halls, Kasumi revealing a flash bang grenade as they approached the mercenaries from a different angle. She threw it, watching as it skimmed across the ground and exploded by their feet. Most were caught off guard, stumbling back and yelling. Others shot blindly, forcing Jacob and Raegen to duck out of sight, while Thane and Kasumi shot them down. Tali shot the last one to the ground, quickly approaching the group as they rounded the corner to see whom they had helped.

"Tali!" Kasumi exclaimed welcomingly, "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"I don't go down that easily." she nodded a greeting to them all, however she was clearly hesitant, "Where is Paris?"

"We don't know." Jacob admitted, however Raegen looked at them.

"No, wait. He was left in the main hall when I last saw him." she pointed out, "They might have taken him out of the building already."

"No way." Tali rejected, "Paris is too strong for them to do that so easily and he wouldn't let them take him away without his team. He's got to still be here."

"First, we should take care of that shield." Jacob announced, "To let Samara and the others back inside."

"No, we should look for Paris." Tali argued, "He is our leader, we can't go off doing secondary assignments. They can look after themselves outside, and get Joker while they're at it."

"What about Miranda?" Jacob questioned.

"And Garrus?" Raegen piped up, "We need to agree on finding someone!"

"I say we lower the barrier." Kasumi stated. The group looked at each other, and Tali raised her chin slightly.

"Then we will lower the barrier, get our communications back and find Paris." she led them down the hall - Jacob and Rae picking up guns from the fallen mercenaries - and caught up.

Down in the odd guest room, Paris and Miranda rose to their feet. He rolled his shoulder uncomfortably, looking down at his new sniper rifle and then looked at Miranda.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she walked around their makeshift shield and investigated the dead bodies. Paris frowned at her silence, walking after her, eyeing ship models displayed on the wall opposite the guns. Miranda quickly stood up and turned to her commander.

"Shepard, I've never seen these symbols before," she pointed to the odd markings on their armour, "A new mercenary group's popped up. Their communications and omnitools have sizzled. It's as if, when there's no pulse detected, everything is deleted. Nothing can tell us what's going on. Lydia is one hell of a woman to be capable of this."

"It's still sloppy in a way." Paris mused and they walked down the hall, "I wonder where the others are."

"Hopefully in a better situation than us." Miranda tutted.

Near the main entrance, Tali aimed her pistol. However, there was no one there. Glancing around carefully, she nodded. Jacob and Thane snuck forward, ducking behind any cover they could find, but there was no one in sight.

"This looks like a trap." Kasumi whispered, sounding bemused, "Shall we humour them?"

"Oh! No need to humour, Miss Goto." Mordin appeared, looking tired, beat and bloody though in one piece. They grinned and approached him quickly as he glanced down at himself, "I may have to change when we return to the Normandy though; however not an important matter. What is important is lowering these shields and getting communications, unfortunately have been unsuccessful, perhaps someone with better talent than I could try and hack it?"

His eyes lay on Tali, and the quarian nodded before stepping for the controls. She began to type away. Kasumi smiled cheekily, looking Mordin up and down.

"I like that look. Makes you look adventurous." she complimented, causing Mordin to smile at her. Raegen looked around the main hall, seeing bodies and destroyed furniture.

"Where is everyone?" she crossed her arms. Jacob approached.

"They were all here the last I saw. Anything on the security footage?" he turned his head, and Thane shook his own.

"It cuts off after we see Lydia and Jahidi leaving this room." he answered, "They've been disabled. I can't seem to get them back up."

"This shield is difficult to get rid of. It will take some time, but I think I can do it." Tali commented. The group nodded, keeping close and their eyes and ears sharp. They could hear shooting outside, though could only wonder what was happening and if they were alright.

Raegen crossed her arms, looking uncomfortable and down at her feet. She turned, walking over to the salarian scientist.

"Mordin, you didn't see Garrus at all, did you?"

"If I did I would have helped him." he stated bluntly, however was regretful expression contrasted with his harsh words, "We all would have. We're a team. Family, Paris says."

"Then I'm going to go find him. Thane, what last footage do you see before it cuts off?" Raegen walked over to Thane. Kasumi watched her silently, however Jacob approached her as Thane looked through each camera carefully.

"Raegen, don't be stupid. Garrus will be fine, we need to get Shepard. You agreed-"

"I didn't agree to anything!" Raegen snapped, "You can go find Shepard and get him out of here, I'll go find Garrus and we'll meet outside. I owe Garrus my life, and I can start by helping him get back here."

Jacob hesitated, looking her in the eye. She refused to look away, eyeing him, waiting for him to argue. However he kept his mouth shut and nodded and looked down at his pistol. He offered it to her.

"This one has more shots and better ammo." he offered and Rae swapped it. Thane straightened up, stopping two cameras.

"There. He appears to be on the second floor, being taken into some sort of room. Not sure what the room is. However, he has a group of mercenaries and a salarian with him."

"Reznok." Jacob reminded, "He created the armour for Elros' company and probably can do more."

"Speaking of Elros, where is he?" Rae narrowed her eyes, "And Valandi."

"There is a Turian with Reznok and Garrus. He may be one of the brothers." Thane pointed out helpfully. Raegen nodded, cocking her pistol and heading down the hallway, listening to Thane as he called, "They're on the East side of the building. Look for a hallway with many paintings and sculptures."

Raegen glanced over her shoulder before looking back ahead, storming down the hall. Everything was quiet. She could feel her heart racing, but her strong demeanour betrayed her emotions. Where was everyone?

"This is ridiculous." Tali stated, "We should not have let her leave. Keeping the team together is the best plan."

"Raegen will be fine." Jacob insisted, "She knows where she's going, she knows where to go to come back. Just concentrate on those shields."

"Fine." Tali turned her head back to the controls, however something binged red and she raised her hands, confused. A video began, it looked like a recording of Lydia.

"I see you've got your communications back. I'll give you and those mercenaries a fighting chance, however you've also signed your own death warrant."

"What did you do? Where is Paris?" Tali demanded, the others coming to the screen. Lydia looked at them in disgust. This was no recording, this was a live feed.

"You're all alive? God damn it Valandi, I give you one god damn…" she breathed and then turned to look back at the others, "In six minutes, you will all be blown to pieces. And I'll be known as the woman that took down the great Commander Shepard. A feat not even Saren or the Collectors could do."

"You're nothing but a bug to Paris!" Tali spat, "Where are you?"

"On a ship, far from you." Lydia snickered, however a turian voice could be heard off screen. Jacob frowned, recognising it as Elros'.

"Lydia, Mercury's Flare leader wants to speak with you." he sounded almost submissive, "She's heard from her mercenaries about what you're doing to them."

"Fine." Lydia smirked, eyeing Tali, "Have fun dying."

She ended the call, her face being replaced by a countdown. Tali looked at the others and then quickly back at the screen, typing furiously.

"These shields need to get down now!" Jacob demanded, revealing his omnitool, "Miranda! Miranda, do you read me?"

"Jacob?" Miranda's voice echoed, and Jacob closed his eyes, thanking whatever God was out there before turning to look at the main doors, shutting them off from the world.

"Is Paris with you?"

"Yes. Where the hell are you? What have you done?"

"At the main doors, there's countdown to a bomb." Jacob sighed, "You need to get here as fast as possible, we're trying to get this biotic shield down, so we-"

Suddenly he was cut off, explosions occurring close by, yet in a different room. It shook the whole building however, and the ceiling above the main room being to collapse in on itself. He grunted, the others grabbing each other or tables to steady themselves.

"Jacob! Are you alright? Come in!"

"We're fine, how are you two holding up?"

"We're good. Our path's been blocked though, it'll take a bit longer to get to the main entrance."

"Just be sure to find your way outside!" Jacob ordered, "Contact us if you need help or if you get out."

"Right." was Miranda's last word before she fell silent. Jacob watched Tali, while Mordin paced uncomfortably.

Within the building, Raegen stumbled and fell into a wall, grunting. She turned her head, wondering what the hell was happening. More explosions echoed throughout the home and she ducked to avoid falling beams, racing down a hall, hitting a wall as she turned the corner sharply. She could feel the floor beneath her collapsing, possibly caused by explosions beneath her. She grunted and leapt forward, slamming her hand into a button. The door slid open and she raced through, turning as the collapsing floor stopped a few feet away. She gasped for breath, looking back round, eyes widening when she saw a fallen mercenary, crawling towards her. He was unarmed.

"Help-Please, help me!" he begged, and Raegen hesitated, She walked towards him, kneeling down and she stopped, moving to sit up, "Please! My captain left me behind because I'm hurt- but I can still move! This place is collapsing!"

"What's your name?" she demanded, helping him to his feet.

"Colin." he answered simply. Raegen nodded and helped him down the hall. He winced, "Where are we going? We need to get out of here!"

"I need to find my friend!" she yelled over another explosion, "He's a turian, have you seen him?"

"No, the only turians I know of left!" he called, "With that Lydia woman!"

"Garrus wouldn't let them take him away." she mumbled, wincing as he pulled her down. He had collapsed, holding his knee and crying out in pain. She glared, "What? What's wrong?"

"My leg! It's in agony! It's like something's eating it alive!" he yelled, scratching at his armour. He managed to rip away a piece of metal, revealing his skin. Though it was red and blistering, and Raegen backed up, eyes widening at the sight. Tiny mites were eating away at his skin furiously, and he screamed in horror.

"Wait! No, come back! You have to help me!" he called, "Come back!"

Raegen continued to run. What were those things? They were eating through his skin, she could almost see the bone! It was horrifying, and she closed her eyes to rid of the nightmare. However she looked round, stopping when she saw the familiar hallway.

_Look for a hallway with many paintings and sculptures._

However destroyed these sculptures were, she recognised this as the place she needed to be. She ran through to the door, slamming into it and smacking it angrily, pressing the button. Unfortunately, it glowed red, a tell tale sign of something bad. She glared and slammed her fist into the door.

"Garrus? Garrus are you in there? Can you hear me? Garrus!" she yelled, clenching her fists. She stepped back a little, thrusting both hands forward. Biotic pulses shook the area and shot the door clean off, slamming into the wall and she stormed in, looking round. She saw Garrus near left near a locked door, groaning and apparently just waking up.

"Garrus!" she called, running towards him. He groaned, sitting up and looked up at her, blinking. He shot to his feet, woozy, and he grabbed Raegen for support.

"What's going on?" he questioned, "What happened to you?"

"What happened to _you_? Are you okay?" she demanded, looking him over, "Jeez, Garrus."

"I… I remember talking with Elros, and then I got knocked out. When I woke up, they began to… I don't know." he finally trailed off, shrugging, "What's happening here?"

"I think they're blowing the place up." Raegen turned, "We need to head back to the others-"

"Wait, so everyone's alright?"

"Yes, now let's-" she screamed as something exploded from beneath them, creating an opening in a wall, leading to a different hallway. They fell backwards, looking round as Raegen's entrance was now cut off.

"Come on!" Garrus ran through the hole, Raegen staying close. They raced down the halls, avoiding falling debris and trying to find their way back. Garrus groaned, holding his head and then turned to see Raegen watching him.

"What?"

"You're hurt. You said you were fine-"

"_You're_ hurt too. Your mouth's bleeding." he pointed out, "Let's not argue about this now. We should find Paris and get back to the Normandy and hunt those bastards down."

"Fine." Raegen smirked and they ran faster, skidding round a corner and stopping when they saw they were stuck at a dead end. Garrus cursed, turning, however they were already blocked off by a gaping hole. They then looked at each other, out of options.

Tali glared at the controls. Two minutes and twelve seconds.

"I'm almost there!" she snapped, the others beside her in worry. They suddenly heard a door exploding off its hinges and turned, aiming their guns at the approaching figures. Paris winced, holding his chest and Miranda helped him stay on his feet.

"Paris!" Jacob's eyes widened, running for them and helping support his commander, "What happened?"

"He suddenly felt weak, I don't know what happened!" Miranda excused, looking over at Tali, "Is that barrier down yet?"

"Give me time!"

"We don't have time!" Miranda yelled back. Paris winced, opening his mouth to berate Miranda and Tali, however he couldn't find his voice. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling vibrations run through the building from more explosions.

_Debris flying everywhere. Crewmen screaming. Ashley calling his name._

"Paris! Paris, wake up!" Jacob called, helping him sit by a wall. Mordin sat with them, scanning Paris' body.

"His white cell count is uncomfortably low and his pressure is too high. Should get him to Normandy straight away." he looked at Jacob. Paris winced and coughed, eyeing the crew and looked at his friends.

"Garrus…?" he finally spoke, "Where is Garrus?"

"Raegen's getting him." Jacob assured, "They'll come round."

Paris didn't respond, watching Tali work. She suddenly stepped back and looked round at the main doors as they started to slide open, and they heard the biotic barrier disable. Jacob grinned and he and Mordin helped Paris up.

"Good work. Let's go!" Miranda ordered, running for the door. As they stepped out, they could see Samara and her team at the docking bay. Jack was sitting by the shuttle, clinging to a wound on her side as Samara attempted to tend to it with the little supplies she had left. Legion and Grunt continued to fire at the last oncoming heavy mech, which finally collapsed and exploded as the others approached.

"Shepard!" Samara called, "Quick, we'll use this shuttle." she gestured, which was already opened, and someone was in there. Samara eyed Paris, watching with concern as Jacob and Mordin helped him inside. She turned to Tali.

"Is he alright?" she spoke softly, and Tali shook her head.

"I don't know." she answered, following them in. Kasumi looked down at her omnitool, going through a few things and smirked as she managed to hack into the controls of the mansion. Getting into the com for the house, she spoke into it.

"Garrus, Rae - we have Paris and we're outside. I'm looking for your location now, but I'd stand back from any walls. We need to find you."

She had one foot in the shuttle, though Mordin grabbed her arm and hauled her in as they shot into the air. The door stayed open however as Tali and Kasumi worked to find the location of Garrus and Rae.

"Here! East side!" Tali ordered, pointing over Miranda's shoulder as she piloted. Nodding, Miranda flew round the building. They watched, uneasy as it exploded. Kasumi glared and removed a few grenades from her personal, throwing them at the wall they hoped - _knew - _the pair would be. As they slammed into the wall they exploded, creating a small gap.

"Garrus and Raegen spotted and unharmed!" Legion called. Jack and Paris winced as they sat together, opposite Nadra. Jack glared at the asari, but she looked away uncomfortably, and Samara put a hand on her shoulder, looking up as the shuttle shifted to allow a better chance for Garrus and Rae to leap in.

"I can't get any closer, the explosions'll bring us down with the building!" Miranda glared and Garrus and Rae stared. They looked at each other and then ran together, preparing themselves. Jacob, Kasumi and Thane stood ready to catch them. They leapt into the air, Raegen flinging her hand behind them and using a biotic boost to propel them into further. She grabbed Garrus' wrist in time as they were flung into the shuttle. The trio grabbed them and made sure they were safely inside the shuttle and Miranda flew them away from the mansion as it began to explode. The shuttle shuddered and shook, however as the door closed securely, Miranda managed to get them far enough. Raegen winced as she sat up, looking over at Paris. Garrus was already moving for him carefully. Raegen looked back down, wiping blood from her chin. They were all silent, unsure about how to take this attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Raegen looked round as the elevator door opened slowly. She walked out, rolling her stiff neck and stopped when she saw most of the team waiting in the canteen area: Garrus, Mordin, Kasumi, Samara, Thane and Jacob. Only two or three of them had changed to comfortable and familiar outfits. She eyed around, seeing a few of the crew members waiting by Gardner and the crew quarters. She looked round at the doors, seeing Tali waiting impatiently. Chakwas had faded out the windows so all they could see were their reflections.

"How's he doing?" she asked quietly, sitting beside Garrus. He jerked his head up and looked at her, as if he hadn't even noticed her arrival.

"We don't know. He's been in there for almost an hour." he mumbled, and Raegen pursed her lips. She pat his arm comfortingly, looking back round at the fidgeting Tali. Raegen wondered if someone had tried to comfort her. However she didn't feel like attempting it; she didn't know her well enough.

And then the door opened.

Chakwas talked quietly with Tali, who nodded slowly and then began to walk towards the others. She hesitated, keeping quiet. Gardner ushered the crew away, grunting about privacy and respect as they disappeared to the crew quarters. The team watched them go, and then looked at Tali.

"So?" Jacob asked, "what's the news?"

"He has a disease." she began, "It's… Eating at his muscle tissue and destroying his mind. Slowly."

"We already knew that." Miranda mumbled, crossing her arms. Tali looked at her, shockingly silent. Miranda hesitated, looking at her.

"You knew?" Tali asked quietly, but suddenly became louder, "You knew? And you didn't tell me? Who else knew about this!"

Raegen looked away, and Jacob sighed.

"I knew something was up."

"… I did too." Garrus mumbled. Tali clenched her fists, then looked at Raegen. The quarian seemed to read her mind - or at least her tell tale avoiding eye contact technique - and began to pace irritably.

"You knew before I did? You - a stranger to this whole team! You, someone he doesn't even _like_!" she snapped, pointing at Miranda, "Paris means the world to me, you could have at least been able to see that! And he kept that from me! Why would he do that?"

By this point, Kasumi had disappeared. Samara and Thane made their way to leave, and Mordin was hesitant in how to make his exit. He decided to follow the asari and drell, knowing being discrete was now unimportant. Tali looked away.

"He is my everything." she whispered, and Miranda glared, feeling like she shouldn't be to blame.

"I assumed he told you." she defended herself, "You're as important to him as he is to you!"

"Yeah well he didn't!" Tali was close to yelling, her emotions overriding logic, "Someone could have talked to me about it! Someone could have tried!"

"Tali, calm down." Jacob stood up, looking calm, "Please, we don't need a fight right now."

The windows to Chakwas' office reverted back to normal, but Raegen felt like she was the only one that noticed. She saw Jack laying peacefully - perhaps asleep - on one of the beds, with Paris leaving the room with Chakwas. He was limping. Garrus stood.

"Paris-" he called, but Tali turned. Paris hesitated, looking down and then walking towards her, but Tali stormed past him.

"Tali, please. I can explain, I just-"

"Don't talk to me, you bosh'tet!" Tali cursed, turning to point at him, "I trusted you! I thought we shared all our secrets! Obviously not."

"Tali!" Paris called, but she was gone, already in the elevator. Paris sighed heavily, Chakwas walking back into her office. Raegen looked down, frowning and then Paris sat opposite her. Miranda hesitated, avoiding any eye contact and quickly left for her room.

"Paris." Jacob said quietly, "I'm with you on this. If there's anything you ever need, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Jacob." Paris barely muttered. Jacob nodded and glanced at Garrus and Raegen before leaving. Raegen looked at Garrus, as if begging for something to do, however Paris looked at them both.

"I want you both to know that… No matter how upset Tali is about this. I'm glad you didn't tell her." he spoke softly, "She'll come round eventually."

"Blindly optimistic as always." Garrus joked, cracking a smile. Paris smirked and played with his finger tips, slouching slightly. Raegen looked at him, pausing.

"So, do you have any medication to take?" she inquired. Paris looked at her, raising his eyebrows but shook his head.

"I'm going to contact Anderson - an old friend - and see what he can do." he moved to his feet, grunting quietly and Garrus moved to help him. Paris shook his head, waving him off and slowly made his way for the elevator, speaking over his shoulder, "And I'm going to have my last chat with the Illusive Man."

"Illusive Man." Raegen mused, watching Garrus lean back on his chair. She could hear him sigh, though he seemed to want to keep a straight face and she frowned, patting his arm. He looked at her and put on another small smile. She smiled a little back.

"You know the Illusive Man?" he asked, and she nodded, looking at her chipped nail polish.

"My dad was a very… open protestor against him and gave Cerberus a hard time." she smiled a little, remembering her father's old days, "He would assassinate a few of his men here and there."

"Ah." Garrus nodded. That would explain the Illusive Man's hostility to Raegen - or what he gathered from Paris, "Well, Cerberus isn't exactly known to be truthful, I'll give you that."

"What's going to happen now?" Raegen asked, looking at Garrus. Garrus hesitated, looking down at his hands and finally shrugged, unable to give her a satisfying answer. He was worried, Raegen could tell, and he probably didn't want to think about it.

"I've seen Paris save the Citadel against Saren and survive - I was there right beside him." Garrus suddenly spoke. Raegen pursed her lips and watched him, "I've seen him lead a team that hardly knew him - yet trusted him with their lives - through a suicide mission and get us out in one piece. I've seen him take down slavers, black market dealers, liars, thugs… Then he died, and was brought back to life. Death can't take him. Not now."

Raegen merely nodded, gazing at her friend. Garrus sighed a little and looked down.

"I just… I've admired Paris since our first real mission. I believe in him more than anyone else in this ship - even more than myself, and I trust his judgement. He's like a brother to me now, I suppose. And yet he's getting defeated by _this_? A genetic disease?"

"He's not getting defeated." Raegen said quickly, taking his hand to make him look at her, "It's just a hurdle, right? He's been taking medication, and now that this Anderson guy will know, it'll be even better, right? It'll be like it never existed."

"I wish it were that simple now." Garrus grumbled, "I do, but… I've seen so many things. So many of my friends fall, I can't help but imagine…"

"Garrus." Raegen interrupted, speaking softer. He finally looked at her, his eyes holding no spark. At the sight, she felt a hitch in her throat. What could she say that could protect Garrus from his thoughts? She felt useless, but squeezed his hand gently all the same, "Try not to be so pessimistic. Shepard deserves a happy ending, and he'll get it."

Garrus seemed to smile and nodded, putting his other hand over hers.

"Thanks." he said quietly, "I forget I have people to talk to."

"I'll be here." she nodded gently, and he let go of her hand. She stood up, smiling at him, "Really. I'll be down in the hangar."

"See you later." Garrus nodded, leaning back on his chair as his eyes moved to the ceiling.

Paris straightened his back a little, keeping his hands clasped behind his back. However, his arms hurt.

"What are you trying to tell me Shepard?" the Illusive Man narrowed his glowing eyes, resting his cigarette on the edge of the seat-arm. Paris looked him in the eye.

"This will be the last civil conversation between us." he stated firmly, "I, nor any of the Normandy, will be working under you."

"I brought you back to life, Shepard-"

"No sir. You sat there, waiting for Miranda and her people to bring you back. You paid them, sure, but they did all the hard labour. I owe them my life, not you." Paris corrected, "I don't believe in leaders that sit back and order people about."

"Hm." the Illusive Man glared, "Shepard, remember what you've done for me. You gave me the information about the Human-Reaper."

"Is that a threat?" Paris narrowed his eyes. The Illusive Man merely gave Paris a look. The Commander glared back before shutting down the connection, turning to leave the room. However, he came face to face with Jack, however she seemed woozy.

"Hey, you." she glared, "I did my job. I nearly got killed twice because of you."

"Jack…" Paris frowned, but nodded, "Yes, you're right. I'll let you go. Where abouts?"

"Omega." Jack slurred, heading with Paris to the bridge, "I'll be fine there."

Nodding, Paris looked round, seeing Kelly send him a worried glance before piping up.

"Samara would like to speak with you, commander."

"Thanks." he nodded, then looked at Jack, "Go tell Joker to head to Omega. Tell him I sent you."

"Whatever." Jack grumbled, heading in that direction. Paris sighed and rolled his neck before walking to the elevator, glancing at Kelly, feeling her eyes on him. She quickly looked back ahead. Paris looked down as the doors closed, rubbing his eyes. He felt too tired to do anything, yet he knew he had so much to do. The door opened and he walked to the Starboard Observation room, looking at the asari. She was on her feet for once, and Nadra was beside her.

"Oh, I forgot all about you, I'm so sorry." Paris rubbed his face. The young asari shook her head, looking at Samara.

"Thank you for coming down, Paris. I could have waited." Samara explained. Paris shook his head, but did take a seat on the sofa. Nadra seemed much more calm, however did look quite petrified. What happened to her?

"It's fine, really. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, my pledge to you has been completed." Samara answered, "I helped you defeat the Collectors, and now I feel confined to this ship. I wish to leave."

_Just like Jack…_ Paris thought bitterly, looking at his lap. Samara watched him, and continued.

"I have enjoyed my time here, Paris. I have made loyal friends of our team mates, but as a justicar, I must return to my duties at once." she glanced at Nadra, "Nadra would also appreciate it if you returned her to her home."

"Home?" Paris looked up, "You can't go there. It's dangerous, you're surrounded by dangerous people and you could get hurt."

"You don't understand, if I don't go back, they'll go nuts! Especially my dad." Nadra pressured, "I know they're not good people-"

"They tried to kill me!" Paris glared, but felt a tickle in his throat and coughed, covering his mouth politely. He sighed and cleared his throat, shaking his head, "You have enough credits to live by yourself, I know you do. We'll find your bodyguard Rorikya and she can help you avoid your family. They're not worth the trouble."

"Rorikya is probably looking for me, that's true." it was like Nadra hadn't thought about any other options. Samara looked between them both, but ultimately her eyes lay on Paris.

"I would appreciate it if you let me return to my duties on Illium."

"Yes. Yes, of course." Paris got to his feet, nodding, "Nadra can get off on Illium too. I need to go check in case any of the others want to leave me."

He left the room, leaving a bitter feeling in the air. Samara looked unaffected, however.

Paris sat down at his desk in his quarters. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he looked down at the drink in his hand. What was he doing? He set it down on the table and turned on his chair to look at the aquarium, grunting in discomfort. He could see his faint reflection in the glass. Studying his own face, Paris felt his heart ache. He could see the lines, he could see the tired soul that just wanted to stop for five minutes and talk instead of shoot. He let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, a long sigh escaping him. Everything was breaking up.

"Paris." EDI appeared, "We'll reach Omega in an hour. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Paris answered quietly. EDI seemed to contemplate this.

"You usually never drink alcoholic beverages."

"My head's just sore." Paris glanced at her. Could she recognise facial expressions? Paris frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and turning the chair slowly to face the desk and away from the VI. EDI disappeared silently, sensing his feelings.

EDI then appeared down in Engineering. Tali turned to look at her expectantly.

"He is not speaking to me." EDI spoke, "Perhaps it would be wise if you speak to him yourself. He is drinking what seems to be gin mixed with other tonics."

"Oh." Tali played with her fingers. Kasumi stood beside her, patting her shoulder.

"Look Tali, you got angry. Paris can understand that." she assured, "He's a really understanding guy, after all. You got lucky."

"I feel terrible." Tali mumbled to her friend, "I got so angry and Paris is the one in pain and _I_ made it worse probably. Oh, I should go speak to him, EDI's right. Thank you."

Kasumi nodded. They turned to see the elevator open as Tali pressed the button, and Raegen blinked in surprise. Kasumi brightened up.

"Hey Rae, Kenneth and Gabbi are coming up to my room for another game. You wanna join us?" they all stepped into the elevator, and Rae hesitated, leaning on the railings. Finally she smiled a little and shook her head.

"No thanks, I want to get some food instead." she walked out with Kasumi, turning to see Tali still inside. Kasumi waved a little at the quarian as the door closed.

"Good luck!" she called, and then said good bye to Raegen. Raegen nodded, running a hand through her hair, letting it fall over all one shoulder. Sitting down at a table, she glanced round to see Gardner turn from the pot he was looking over and walked towards her.

"Finally found a time to sit and relax, eh, missy?" he questioned. Rae smiled a bit and nodded.

"Got any food? I'm starving."

"Comin' right up, but you'll have to get up and get it yourself." he scolded, walking back over to the kitchen. Raegen sighed and leaned back before getting up and walking after him, standing by the island. He set out some food, glancing at her.

"What do you want to drink?" he finally asked, "I got somethin' special, if you want to take your mind of things."

"That'd be good." Raegen admitted, and he nodded, pouring a drink into a tall glass. Raegen leaned on the island, sipping it and then looked round. It was so empty. She looked down at her drink and sighed a little and then took her tray to sit down at a table. Gardner glanced at her, wiping a glass dry. Kasumi walked towards her, smiling.

"Stop worrying about him." she stated. Raegen looked up at her, raising her eyebrows, "He's the strong type."

"Oh, I know Shepard is-"

"Not Shepard. Garrus." she corrected. Raegen glanced at her, and Kasumi smiled, "You two are close friends, you should know him well enough to understand he'll be fine."

"He relies on Shepard for a lot." Raegen shrugged, drinking from the glass, "Can't help it."

"I understand." Kasumi laughed, crossing her legs on her seat. She smiled and picked at Rae's meal with the fork, which Rae didn't seem to mind. They were silent, however Kasumi pleasantly so. Rae glanced at the Battery Room. She quickly looked back at her drink, and Kasumi smirked, "So, how do you know Garrus anyway?"

"Haha." Rae leaned back, "Back when he was in C-Sec, I was a wanted criminal in the Citadel. He finally caught me when I snuck into his house to borrow some credits. I didn't even know it was his house. I got off lightly; the C-Sec did experiments with new offenders and I was partnered up with Garrus to work off my time instead."

"Sounds exciting." Kasumi said eagerly, "So how did you two split?"

"I got fired, so I moved on to Omega." Raegen smiled thoughtfully. She preferred the old days when it was just Garrus and herself. It was easier to look after each other and get missions done. But she was brought from her thoughts when Kasumi said hello to someone, and she turned her head to see Jacob and Thane approaching, Garrus also arriving from his favourite place of the ship.

"Been training?" Kasumi asked Jacob and Thane. Jacob smirked, nodding. He was no longer wearing his zipper, but a plain black wife beater, most likely better to move in.

"Gotta keep our strength up." he mused. Kasumi nodded as they sat after getting food from Gardner.

"Did you hear? Jack and Samara are leaving the Normandy." Kasumi asked. Rae looked at her quickly, raising her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Why?" Jacob asked, furrowing his brow.

"Samara is a justicar, she has fulfilled her pledge to Paris. Jack, I'm not sure. I will probably feel more comfortable with her gone, anyways." Kasumi's voice hushed and Jacob couldn't help but snicker a little. Rae nodded and looked back at her food, "Are you going to finish that?"

"Go ahead." she nudged the tray to Kasumi, and she began to eat. Jacob glanced at Thane and then Garrus.

"Are any of you planning on leaving?"

"No." Garrus said immediately, "I'm sticking with Paris through thick and thin."

"I… I might." Thane frowned, "I would like to connect to my son more, before I die."

_He's dying?_ Raegen felt very out of the loop. It was the elevator scene all over again. Jacob nodded, linking his fingers in thought.

"I'm with Garrus on this one. I'm staying." he nodded, "But I hear Paris has left Cerberus. Miranda won't like that."

"Miranda doesn't like much." Raegen couldn't help herself. They smirked at her, and Raegen quickly took a sip of her drink to avoid any more outbursts. Jacob looked down at his food, taking in a mouthful as Garrus began to speak.

"He's going back to the Alliance, I'm sure of it. He's meeting up with an old friend, Anderson. That has to mean something." he glanced in the direction of Miranda's room, "Though, I think it'd be good to keep this information on the down low for now."

"Probably." Jacob agreed, "You know that asari singer that's with Samara right now? Nadra?"

"What about her?" Kasumi asked, curiosity peaking.

"She's supposed to be playing Samara in a vid coming up." Jacob answered, and Thane nodded.

"Samara informed me." he explained, "Apparently they're making a vid about Shepard and his team."

"That'll be interesting." Rae grinned, "Do you know who's supposed to play anyone else?"

"Apparently it's all top secret." Jacob laughed, leaning back on his chair, "I just hope they manage to get someone that can portray my good looks."

"And your ego." Kasumi joked, "I think this all sounds really interesting. We'll have to keep an eye out for it."

"I wonder where they'll start." Garrus mused. They looked at him, and he hesitated, "When he first became a spectre, or when he came back to life."

"Are you kidding? Then we won't be in it for at least half the vid." Jacob protested with a smile, gesturing to Thane, Kasumi and himself, "Just you and Tali."

"There were more. Kaiden, Ashley…" Garrus sighed a little, "Wonder where she is now."

"Off being a good soldier." Jacob reassured. Garrus looked at him and nodded, smiling a little to himself and sat up, not wanting to bring the mood down so soon. Raegen looked at him, opening her mouth to speak, however Gabriella arrived.

"Hey, Garrus?" she smiled, standing by the table, "I was just talking to Commander Shepard and he told me you were going out onto Omega to make sure Jack gets away alright. Would you be able to pick up some updated FBA couplings? I hear there are some out there."

"Wait, why can't Shepard go?" Garrus asked, "Is he alright?"

"I think so." Gabriella nodded, "But when I tried to get up to his quarters to ask him, EDI informed me he was having a heart to heart with Tali, so you're next in command."

"I thought Miranda was?" Jacob questioned, though was inwardly amused. Raegen shrugged and leaned back, her mouth running off again.

"Shepard probably changed that behind her back." she commented. Kasumi smiled and nodded; she preferred Garrus over Miranda, although she didn't have anything personal against her.

"That's what EDI told me." Gabriella shrugged, but then looked at Garrus, "So! Will you do it?"

"Yeah, sure." he nodded, getting to his feet. They were bound to be at Omega in a few moments. He looked round, seeing the others get to their feet as well. Hesitating, he looked at Kasumi, "Kasumi, you know Omega well. You can come along."

"I'll come too. I have some business to finish up." Raegen said quickly. Garrus eyed her, then nodded. The group dispersed, the trio away to ready themselves for the trip.

Stepping onto Omega, the team walked after Jack until they reached the opening to the station. Jack looked up at it, then turned and looked at them all, hesitating. She didn't seem to know what to say.

"We got you out Jack." Garrus spoke, not wanting her to feel awkward, "Try to keep out of trouble so we don't have to come back for you."

"I can take care of myself from now on." Jack snapped, crossing her arms over her stomach, "But… Thanks. And tell Shep thanks, too."

Garrus nodded. They watched her walk away towards the markets, and Kasumi smiled sneakily.

"We'll be hearing about her on the news within two days, I bet you." she commented. Garrus sent her a look before smirking to himself. He then turned to look at Raegen and she tensed, but then remembered she was here for a reason. She looked up at the Afterlife bar.

"There's someone in there that'll get him." she spoke, not wanting to get into specifics. Kasumi eyed her as she led them to the bar. She kept quiet for now, and Garrus glanced uncomfortably around.

"You remember those mercenaries at the N'Bushe party?" he spoke up. They looked at him and he continued, "They had different markings from any of the existing groups."

"Must be new ones trying to make their mark." Kasumi mused, "Better watch our backs here; they might be looking for us to finish the job."

Kasumi sounded amused more than anything, and Raegen had learned to join in on the humour. Trying to defeat a Spectre like Paris was embarrassing enough, but trying to kill off his whole team? It was a bad idea. Russell had no chance, and Raegen was going to say that to his face.

Walking towards the bar, Raegen turned her head to see a familiar human speaking with a turian. She never knew any of her gambler friend's names, but she knew their ugly faces.

"Hey, you." she snapped, tapping the man on the shoulder. He turned, but smirked a little when he saw it was Rae. His face fell however when he saw Garrus and Kasumi standing behind her. Tensing, he reached for his pistol, but Rae grabbed his wrist.

"Uh-uh. I need you to get Russell." she demanded quietly, glaring, "I have something to say to him."

"Russ isn't supposed to see you for another few weeks." the turian interrupted, looking down at his reflection in his glass. Raegen looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't continue. He smirked at her and gulped down the rest of his drink, "Alright. We'll get him."

"What?" his friend snapped his head round, "Russ'll kill us! He doesn't want to be interrupted now-"

"It's not us that's asking for him." the turian get up, grabbing his arm. The man grunted as he was taken out of the Afterlife, the turian calling over his shoulder, "Wait for us outside Afterlife. He'll be there."

"He better!" Raegen called. Garrus looked at her, and she ignored his eyes on her. Kasumi, again, decided to stay quiet, inspecting the bar instead. Garrus sighed a bit as they walked back for the exit. Raegen finally looked at him.

"A few weeks?" Garrus questioned quietly. Rae sighed.

"I'm just pushing that meeting forward." she countered. Garrus nodded and kept quiet, looking back around Omega. The turian and human were gone and Raegen stopped by the ledge, leaning on the cold surface as she looked over at Omega. Kasumi stopped beside her.

"Do you miss Omega?" Kasumi inquired. Raegen linked her fingers, thinking about the answer carefully.

"Some parts of it, yeah." she answered, "The danger, the noise… The Normandy's too quiet for me sometimes. But do I miss the rock hard bed and unlocked doors? Nope. I prefer the Normandy's security any day."

"The Normandy isn't so secure." Kasumi commented, however it seemed more of an observation than a debate. Raegen looked at her, puzzled, but left it at that and looked at Garrus.

"What about you? Do you miss C-Sec?" she teased, leaning on the ledge. Garrus chuckled.

"Miss all the rules and guidelines? Definitely not." he answered, "It's much better working under Paris. You have freedom with him. With the C-Sec, it's like treading on egg shells."

"What about the Citadel?"

"… Sometimes." he nodded, his mind wandering. Raegen watched him carefully. She had heard vague news of family troubles, even back when she was working with him, and she never found out if they were sorted. Now wasn't the time however, and she turned when she saw Kasumi perk up. Her eyes fell on tan armoured men with their hands on their guns.

"It's that symbol again." Raegen frowned, straightening up.

"How come whenever I'm with you in Omega, we run into trouble?" Garrus joked, eyeing the approaching group. Raegen tutted, glancing at him.

"I'll think you find the trouble runs into us."


	8. Chapter 8

Raegen paced in front of Garrus and Kasumi, eyeing the group as they approached.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" she questioned. One held his gun tightly, eyeing her and then looking at Kasumi and Garrus. He smirked, rolling his neck uncomfortably before answering.

"We're here on behalf of Russ." he answered, his voice smooth. He would have been charming if it weren't for his scarred face and nasty expression, "He's moved since you were last here, to a safer location. Come with us to talk to him."

"What group are you, anyway?" Garrus interrupted, stepping forward. He eyed the turian before snorting.

"Mercury Flare. We're new around here, but making our mark." he snapped, "You should watch your back around us."

Garrus stayed quiet. The trio followed the mercenaries through Omega, Kasumi glancing at her friends with an amused smile. She was used to people like this.

"Isn't this fun? Another group to keep us on our toes." she commented, however Raegen didn't catch a hint of sarcasm. Hopefully Kasumi was into satire; Rae didn't like the idea of having more enemies.

They continued deeper into Omega - however Raegen wasn't the least uncomfortable. She had lived here for more than a few years, and she knew this place like the back of her hand. Any sneaky exits and she could find them, but she could sense Garrus was becoming more wary and tense. She glanced at him, but when they stopped she halted and looked back at a large door.

"He's in here." he gestured. Raegen glanced about. There was a thin hall leading down to what overlooked a part of Omega, however it was glassed. Not that she was planning on jumping - that would certainly kill her - but it was a good escape plan nonetheless. On more than one occasion, she used climbing as an escape.

"Right."

"No guns." another ordered. Garrus eyed him. Raegen raised her chin.

"Look, Russ knows me. I know Russ; he won't be alone in there, and more than likely we've got snipers on us already." she snapped, a hand on her hip, "So just let us by."

"Hmph. Fine." the first mercenary grunted. The door slid open, and the three walked in. It was a spacious area with lots of light. A few desks were strewn around, however what caught her eyes were the crates. She turned, scanning the room some more. Two doors on the far side of the room, one leading out to what looked like a landing area (probably for the crates). The other door, she wasn't sure. But it opened, and Russ sauntered towards her.

"So, Rae." he chuckled, "Either you've failed your mission for me, or you've managed to complete it and gain some followers."

"What's he talking about?" Garrus asked. Raegen suddenly pulled out her pistol. They all froze, but when it aimed straight for Russ' head, Russ glared and put up his hands quickly. Raegen grit her teeth, walking towards him slowly.

"It doesn't matter what he's talking about, he'll be dead soon." she claimed, "I'm not going to do anything you say anymore."

"Brave, aren't we." Russ taunted, "So your friends don't know what you were supposed to do?"

"I wasn't _going_ to do anything." Raegen narrowed her eyes. Russ opened his mouth to continue to speak, however there was a bang and Raegen jumped. She hadn't fired! She snapped her eyes round to see the culprit, Russ' body collapsing to the ground with a shot to the back.

"Now that he's out of the way." an older woman walked out from the landing pad doors. She had pale skin and light wrinkles, her body covered with a tan high collared one piece suit. From hips to shoulder, leather crimson stripes added to the outfit. Her greying hair was held back tightly in a low bun. Raegen stared in awe, not noticing Garrus and Kasumi aiming their guns at her, albeit confused.

"Who are you?" Garrus demanded. The woman smiled, stopping a few metres from them.

"I'm Russ' employer. I wanted to see you." she stated. Her dark eyes were on Raegen, who was frozen. She reached out her arms calmly, her smile turning serene. It didn't look natural, but forced, "Why don't you come greet me?"

"No." Raegen breathed, more shocked than angry. Kasumi and Garrus glanced at each other for some sort of confirmation, but both were clueless. Raegen kept her pistol aimed at the woman, but her trigger finger was quivering.

"No." she repeated, "You're supposed to be dead. The civilians ship was attacked - it was all over the news!"

"It was indeed attacked, but I never died. I just went on hiatus." she continued to smile, lowering her arms when she knew Raegen was coming no closer, "The attack was on my orders. It was the first milestone of Mercury Flare, too."

"It was that gang that attacked that ship?" Garrus snapped, but paused. He looked at Raegen, then back at the older woman.

"Not any gang. My gang. And I prefer the word troupe - gang seems so unprofessional." she mused, "Might I ask, what are you doing here, Garrus? That is your name, isn't it? Last I heard, you were off with Shepard."

"I still am." Garrus snapped, but frowned, "How do you know my name?"

"You were at my daughter's hearing when you were with C-Sec." the woman's eyes moved to Raegen. Garrus tensed and frowned. Kasumi was connecting the dots in her mind, eyeing Raegen herself.

"You're supposed to be dead." Raegen repeated, her eyes glistening with tears, "You made me go through so much pain! What about dad? Did you ever think of him?"

"I never wanted to." her smile finally disappeared, "Do you know how easy it is to avoid contact with the law when you're dead? I've done so much through Mercury Flare, and no one suspects me because I am deceased. Shepard had it made."

"What the hell?" Raegen yelled, throwing her hand out. Her fingers glowed a familiar purple, however the woman retaliated by doing the same. Her move was ultimately stronger than Raegen's, and she was thrown backwards to the ground, smashing into a wall.

"Raegen!" Garrus called, snapping his head to look at the woman. She smirked.

"You took after me, then." she mused, flexing her fingers. She watched Raegen get back to her feet and pick up her pistol, "You make me so proud sometimes."

"Screw you." Raegen grit her teeth, "Stay away from me, Lorelei."

"Isn't that your mother's name?" Garrus mused, glaring. Lorelei snickered.

"Nothing gets past the turian." she taunted. Suddenly she thrust out her hand, the purple mass effect fields changing shape to appear like daggers. As they shot for the group, Raegen extended her fingers, allowing a shield to appear for only a few seconds to block the attack. She glared.

"Why are you trying to kill me? Your own daughter?" Raegen couldn't wrap her head around this. Lorelei merely eyed her, as if wondering if she should answer at all. Taking out her pistol again, she inspected it.

"I'm ridding of any unnecessary attachments." she commented, "If someone were to find out my identity, they might use you or your father as leverage. That would make things complicated and messy. And-"

"But why kill her, if that would happen anyway?" Garrus questioned, aiming his gun at her. Lorelei looked up at him, and he didn't move. He kept his eyes on her confidently, awaiting an answer. Lorelei smirked.

"That's the second reason." she shrugged, "The first is this: your head has a fabulous bounty."

"You're going to kill your own daughter for credits?" Kasumi asked, aghast. Raegen was just as amazed and offended by the reason, but didn't feel like dying today. Lorelei could get back to doing whatever it was she was doing. But the door to the landing area opened, and Lorelei snapped her head round.

"What?" she glared, seeing a man approach. He was wearing a black and white suit - certainly not made for fighting.

"Lydia has finally agreed to meet up with you, Lorelei." he spoke in a British accent. Stubble ran along his jaw, his thick head of hair greying, "And I think we should go now. What security they have on Omega is getting suspicious."

"His outfit…" Garrus muttered to Raegen and Kasumi, "That's Cerberus."

Lorelei smirked, turning to look at Raegen.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this short. I'll get my men to come in to pick up your body." she stated firmly. Raegen moved to run at her, however Lorelei moved first; she aimed her pistol and shot Raegen three times. The first two shots broke through her shield and the third got her in the rib cage, causing her to collapse to her knees in pain and cling to her bleeding wound.

"Lorelei, I insist we leave now." the man glared. Lorelei put her pistol away and sauntered after him, hearing the main doors open to allow Mercury Flare men inside. Garrus kneeled in front of Raegen, aiming his gun as he tried to keep her awake.

"Raegen! Raegen, come on, stay with us!"

"She… She shot me…" Raegen whispered, clinging to her stomach. Her whole body felt like it was burning. What were those bullets? She winced and hissed in pain, trying to keep to her knees, however her sight was becoming blurry.

"There must've been some sort of effect with those bullets." she could hear Kasumi speak, but couldn't see her. Raegen fell forward onto all fours, coughing and holding her wound. She looked down, shaking her head and she felt Garrus and Kasumi haul her up.

"Keep with us, Raegen, we'll get you to Chakwas and Mordin." Garrus insisted, shooting at the mercenaries as they hurried through Omega, "I promise."

"Hmmh…" Raegen attempted to say something back, but her words were slurred. Garrus kept his grip on her, looking at her worriedly, but was distracted by the shooting mercenaries. Finally they managed to get to the Normandy, Raegen now completely unconscious.

"Go get Chakwas!" Garrus snapped, and Kasumi raced to the elevator as ordered. Garrus helped Raegen down the bridge, seeing Kelly gasp a bit and rush to help. Garrus shrugged her off however, calling for Mordin.

Almost an hour after their arrival, Garrus was waiting outside Chakwas' office. He sighed, crossing his arms and Paris approached. He seemed better physically, but Garrus was unsure of his emotional status.

"I feel like I'm bad luck for anyone that's close to me." Garrus muttered, looking at Paris. The commander hesitated and shook his head, patting the turian in the shoulder.

"Omega's a dangerous place, Garrus." Paris spoke softly, trying to think of his next words, "Raegen… Not that she was asking for it, but she did associate with the worst people in Omega."

"But you, then Raegen, my team…" Garrus reasoned, looking at Paris. Paris hesitated and bit his lip. Garrus frowned at his silence, then looked back round as the door opened. Chakwas and Mordin appeared, looking at Garrus with a small hint of shock.

"Have you been there this whole time?" Chakwas questioned, but smiled, "Don't worry Garrus. Raegen is fine. She broke a rib and the shot skimmed past her stomach, but everything's going to heal well. However she may scar, I'm not sure how she'll take that."

"She'll be fine with that." Garrus assured, "Is she awake?"

"She's waking now. Be very quiet, her head will hurt." Mordin replied. Garrus nodded and walked in, stopping by the bed to see Raegen moving her head in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered and she looked up at Garrus. She was confused and disoriented, mumbling something incoherent.

"It's okay, Rae." Garrus comforted, helping her sit up. She sighed and sat on the edge, rubbing her head and looked down at her body, seeing the scars beneath the torn cloth. She touched it gently, but winced and looked at Garrus.

"Well, now we match." she joked, rubbing her jaw. Garrus chuckled, nodding and looked at the scar before looking her in the eye. He helped her to her feet and they walked out of Chakwas' office. Raegen sighed a little, rolling her neck and Garrus looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Do you need to lie down some more? I'm sure Dr Chakwas wouldn't mind-"

"I'm fine." Raegen snapped stubbornly, leaning on the wall of the elevator. He shook his head, rolling his eyes and chuckling as he crossed his arms. Raegen sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes, "I can't believe she's alive."

"I thought the whole, trying to murder you thing would affect you more." he smiled jokingly. Raegen smirked and shrugged, opening her eyes and then looked at Garrus. He smirked at her amused reaction.

"You know, I'm really not surprised by that at all." Raegen commented, "She was never a friendly mother."

Garrus nodded a little, looking round as the door opened. Walking out to the hangar, Raegen sat down on the edge of the table and coughed a little, holding her scars. Garrus looked round the hangar, then looked at Raegen again, standing in front of her.

"Everything's been so hectic." Garrus mused, "You getting shot, Paris getting worse… I feel like I'm some bad luck charm. Paris says I'm not, but I don't know… I've seen so many bad things go wrong. C-Sec, Sidonis. I want something to go right. Just once."

Raegen hesitated, but smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"I know one thing that could go right." she offered. He looked up at her quickly, blinking. She looked him in the eye and she smirked in amusement, wondering if he truly wasn't catching on. Garrus hesitated and then stepped back a little.

"Right. Well. I'm glad you're feeling better." he paused, looking away but then looked back at her, "I… I can maybe think about it."

Raegen sighed heavily when he disappeared into the elevator. Looking down, she crossed one leg over the other and rubbed her forehead tiredly. Was it a mistake to bring that up?

In his quarters, Paris slowly hung up a small model of the first Normandy. He looked back down at his desk, cleaning up the small pallet of paints and thin paintbrush. He preferred to perfect his ship models the old fashioned way; something his father taught him. But the door suddenly opened and Miranda stormed in, glaring.

"What the hell are you doing, Shepard?" she demanded. Paris turned, staying on his feet and straightening his back to glare at Miranda. He had been waiting for this. She waited for a reply, but seeing as she wasn't getting one, she continued, "We brought you back, Shepard! We helped you defeat the Collectors, we brought you your team!"

"And now they're leaving me! The only ones you brought back were Tali and Garrus, and that was by chance." Paris glared, "Cerberus isn't a group I want to be associated with. I'm with the Alliance, Miranda, and if you don't want to be apart of that, fine. But I'm giving you a choice."

"I was with you, Shepard! I did what I could to get you out of the Illusive Man's eye!" Miranda glared, "All those side missions, all those missions where you ran off to do something completely useless just to please people! I stopped the Illusive Man for lighting you up for it."

"I'm sorry you don't like this Miranda." Paris stated calmly, crossing his arms, "But this is my final decision. If you don't like it, then leave for the Illusive Man."

"Fine. I'm loyal to the Illusive Man - the real hero behind this." Miranda stated threateningly, "He brought you back, and now he can bring you down. He can save humanity by himself."

"I'm sure he can." Paris claimed, however his demeanour and tone stated the very opposite. Miranda glared and stormed back out, and Paris' shoulders sagged before sitting back down on his seat, looking at his ship models. He finally smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing.

Down in the mess-hall, Chakwas left her office to inspect where the heated argument was coming from. She saw some of the crew crowded round, along with Kasumi and Thane watching in interest. Glancing at Mordin, who had joined his team mates, she walked over to peek past the crowd.

"Miranda, you can't leave us! Not now." Jacob insisted. Miranda glared.

"You're on Shepard's side? What about Cerberus?" she demanded, "Are you leaving us?"

"Yes." Jacob decided, "If it means staying by Shepard's side, then yeah. I am. Deal with it, Miranda. Paris is so much better than Cerberus and you know it. Don't cling to the Illusive Man."

"I'm not clinging." Miranda snapped, "I'm getting out of here."

"How?" Jacob demanded. The crew eyed her and kept serious expressions, only separating when she demanded they move. She walked into the elevator, crossing her arms and ignoring the calls from Jacob.

"She's going to take the shuttle." Kasumi mused, "Isn't Raegen down there?"

Mordin glanced at her, wondering if that was such a good idea. Suddenly there was a slam and Jacob rushed past them to the elevator, joined by Garrus and Chakwas.

"If they're fighting down there…" Chakwas glared, "Raegen's wounds might get worse."

"I thought you said she'd be alright?" Garrus demanded and Chakwas looked at him, frowning.

"I didn't expect her to get into any more fights on board!" she excused. Jacob stepped out of the elevator as soon as it opened, only to be forced to dodge a flying chair as Raegen and Miranda glared at each other.

"This is just like the fight with Jack. You're both criminals and think you're right." Miranda accused, "If only you'd leave the ship like she did!"

"You can't just insult me and my family and get away with it!" Raegen yelled, making her way towards Miranda. Miranda narrowed her eyes, arm glowing threateningly, however Jacob and Garrus stood between them.

"Look, you two need to calm down!" Garrus insisted, "Raegen, back down."

"Miranda. You don't need to leave your mark; you've done enough. Just leave." Jacob ordered, glaring. Miranda relaxed, eyeing all of them before stepping into the shuttle. The group returned to the elevator and, as it closed, the hangar door opened. The elevator shook gently, and Raegen crossed her arms.

"What did she say about your family?" Chakwas asked softly. Raegen glanced at her as the door opened to the mess-hall and they stepped out

"She spoke about my dad." Raegen replied flatly. She walked off to the kitchen area - Gardner taking a break - and got out a drink. Garrus glanced at Chakwas as she shrugged gently and walked back to her office. Jacob left for the elevator, leaving Garrus to contemplate on speaking with her or not. He finally decided to walk over as she gulped down her drink.

"Are you alright?" Garrus asked. Raegen sent him a quick look before sighing.

"Physically? No. Emotionally? Yeah, I'm over it." she said, hands on the island. Garrus nodded, taking a glass and pouring one for himself, however Joker spoke over the intercom.

"Hey Garrus, Tali. Shepard wants you ready to leave for the Citadel in five, if you can manage it." he spoke, "Oh, and Samara and that asari chick too."

"Nadra." EDI's voice could be heard correcting him. Joker let out a low 'yeah, whatever' before he was cut off by silence. Garrus looked down at his drink and sighed before sliding it over to Raegen.

"Here, drink this for me." he ordered, heading to the elevator. He hesitated and then called over his shoulder, "But don't get addicted. We just cured your last addiction, remember."

Raegen smirked, looking at her drink. She didn't think he even kept track of her gambling problem anymore.

Up on the bridge, Garrus met up with Tali, Samara and Nadra. They approached Paris and they left together, stepping out to the citadel.

"I'm sorry, but we can't stop by Illium." Paris spoke, "I have important things to take care of. But I'd like to tell you that Kelly Chambers contacted your bodyguard, and she's here to collect you."

Nadra eyed him before turning, seeing the turian approach. Nadra grinned and ran towards her, wrapping her arms around the familiar female. Rorikya hesitated and hugged her back quickly, closing her eyes. She then opened them and looked over at Paris, nodding gently to him. Paris returned the nod, and they left for the elevator. Nadra let go of Rorikya and smiled gently.

"I'm so glad you found me." she whispered. Rorikya nodded, keeping her hands on her shoulders.

"I am too."

In the elevator, Garrus hesitated. He glanced at Tali, who felt eyes on herself but ignored them.

"Do you ever miss those talks we had on the elevators?" he suddenly asked. Tali glanced at him, then looked back ahead.

"No."

"Come on. Remember how we'd always ask you about life on the flotilla? It was an opportunity to share!" Garrus insisted, more amused than anything. Paris smirked and glanced at them both before looking back ahead.

"This conversation is over."

"Tell me again about your immune system." he teased.

"I have a shotgun."

Garrus hesitated.

"Maybe we'll talk later." he decided and the elevator door opened. Paris walked through and they looked round. The Citadel had changed since he was last there, but quickly made his way to a rapid transit device, finding his way to Anderson.

Once he arrived, Anderson quickly got up and walked towards him. Paris smiled at his friend and shook his hand, however they gave each other a one armed hug, Paris patting Anderson on the back happily. Anderson then shook Tali and Garrus' hands eagerly.

"It's good to see you three again." Anderson admitted, "But what was it you wanted to talk about, Paris? I got your message. It was a bit cryptic for you."

"Can we sit down?" Paris asked, and Anderson nodded, leading them to his desk.

After a lengthy conversation, Anderson leaned back on his chair. He rubbed the back of his neck and hesitated, looking at Shepard. Paris himself was leaning back, however had a serious expression.

"Paris, I don't… I don't know what to say." he began, "But I suppose I have good timing. I was hoping to speak to you about the oncoming Reaper attack."

"And?" Paris leaned forward, "Have you spoken to the Council about it?"

"They won't believe a word of it." Anderson waved his hand, "But I have a list of people that will hopefully help us. Spectres."

"Spectres?"

"Every Spectre will be on this once the Reapers attack." Anderson reasoned, handing Paris his list, "However I have a few that would believe you and be eager to help you _now_. We can't leave this to just you, especially not now, Paris. Humanity needs to reach out a hand and grasp whoever takes it first."

Tali and Garrus read over Shepard's shoulders.

"Zuberi Qil'qit. Abasi Perkaiv. Willow Ashdown. Jil'ra Mc'kan. Marqu'l Westin." Paris read aloud. Garrus straightened up, looking at Anderson.

"Zuberi Qil'qit is dead." he stated firmly, "He was a turian Spectre… He died-"

"So did Paris." Anderson countered. Paris smirked and nodded. Anderson looked back at Paris, getting to his feet and Paris followed, "In fact, Willow Ashdown touched down on the Citadel two days ago. She's coming up today-"

The door opened and they turned to see a young woman enter. She couldn't be older than twenty - her blonde hair was cut short and her outfit consisted of marsh green trousers and leather top, however mesh joined the top in the centre, showing her stomach. Along the left of her neck looked like grafted skin. As soon as she spotted Shepard, she hesitated and froze before checking she looked presentable - fixing her elbow length sleeves and checking her large boots.

"Wow, Commander Shepard! I thought- I didn't know you would be here today." she spoke, walking over. Paris smiled and held out his hand, however spotted it quivering. Willow seemed to take no notice, "I'm Willow! Willow Ashdown."

"You seem very… Young." Tali commented. Anderson nodded.

"She holds the title of the second human Spectre and youngest Spectre ever recruited." Anderson explained. Willow smiled and nodded eagerly. Garrus eyed her.

"What's your ship?"

"Poseidon." she answered professionally, holding her chin high. Garrus blinked.

"That's one of the fastest ships in the Alliance." he exclaimed, "One of the ships that both turian and human engineers helped build."

"Actually, it's now _the_ fastest ship." Willow corrected, "I'm proud to have been offered such a huge… You know. Thing. They could have given it to someone else - I mean, even you, Shepard! Except you were dead at the time."

"I see, so you were made Spectre when I was 'dead'." Paris nodded, "Well, I'm sure you've been made a Spectre for good reason, Willow. It'll be an honour serving with you."

"Definitely." Willow agreed, "Anderson told me we'd be looking for some other Spectres?"

"You'll split them." Anderson offered, "You can decide who to take. But Shepard, I want you to stay here for a few days. The Alliance is going to look over the Normandy SR-2 and see what Cerberus has done. And make a few upgrades, of course."

"It's good to be home." Paris nodded. Anderson pat him on the shoulder before letting them all leave. Willow smiled again, looking at Paris.

"So, Shepard. I was thinking you could look for Zuberi and Abasi - they're both turians, and considering you have a turian on your team… It might be easier." she reasoned, "I only have a human crew. Well, some are salarian, but the majority is human."

"Alright, sounds good." Paris agreed, "So you'll go for Jil'ra and Marq'ul." he looked down at his small pad before looking back up at Willow. She nodded and then glanced at Garrus and Tali.

"Oh. This is Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy." he offered. Willow shook their hands, looking at Tali curiously.

"You don't see quarians out of the Flotilla unless they're on pilgrimage." she commented, "Your surname - does that mean your home is officially Shepard's ship?"

"Yes." Tali answered, taking his hand, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ah." Willow looked at their hands before nodding, understanding. She then put on another smile, "Well, I need to go prepare my ship. I'll get a head start on this recruiting business so we can be prepared for the Reapers."

"So… You believe me?" Paris raised his eyebrows. He wasn't used to hearing that from strangers. Willow laughed a little.

"Of course. I don't care what the Council say; both you and Anderson believe it. I'm going to, too." she turned on her heel and left, waving good bye. Garrus watched her leave then looked at Paris.

"She seems nice." he commented, "Quite young, but nice."

"She's knowledgeable of the quarians. I like her." Tali added. Paris chuckled, however turned when he heard familiar chatter. Most of his team were approaching; Raegen, Jacob, Chakwas, Mordin and Kasumi.

"What're you guys doing down here?" Paris asked. Jacob smirked.

"We were sent off ship so the Alliance can pretty much tear it apart." he answered, "Joker's taking his sweet time and making sure they don't mess with EDI."

"Where are the others?"

"Getting used to the Citadel." Jacob answered again, "And some of the crew are making arrangements for where we can stay while the Normandy gets fixed up. Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"The second human Spectre." Tali sounded bemused. Chakwas' eyes widened.

"She looked like a little girl." she stated, her tone sombre. She didn't enjoy seeing people so young growing up too fast. Paris nodded, however rolled his shoulders and then his neck.

"I think we deserve a drink." Paris decided, "That's an order, too."

"Here, here." Chakwas agreed whole heartedly, and they followed Paris to level 28, which held the Dark Star Lounge.


End file.
